Three Demons and a Baby
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [COMPLETE] Just as the title says. The four venture into a cave and one comes out...not quite himself. How will the party cope now? What will happen between the protector and the baby? Will he ever grow up? 83 Pairing
1. Chapter One

Authors Notes: Well this is another Hakkai/Sanzo story. Who else would I write about in Saiyuki? I just love these two bishonen! Anyway I couldn't help but do this idea, as it just seemed too funny to pass up and poor grumpy Sanzo must be tortured into falling into a stupid trap by a certain someone. In any case it is very much an AU story and probably a bit of OOC for everyone...maybe...not sure...never good at this stuff. Hope someone might like it. ^_^;

****

Three Demons and a Baby!

"Merciful Goddess, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing at all."

* Towards the West - In a cave *

"So why are we here again?" Came a voice belonging to a tall figure smoking a cigarette. 

"Because Goyjo, the villagers heard rumours that demon's haunt these caves." A melodious voice spoke as it belonged to another tall man. This man then summoned a chi ball for some light. 

"Yeah but they're rumours Hakkai and who would believe stupid humans anyway?" That comment received a glare from a golden haired monk, the only human in the group.

"I'm hungry..." *whack* "Ow, what the hell was that for?" The shortest yelled at the man holding a harisen.

"Fine, we can settle this quickly. Monkey, can you smell anything?" 

"No and don't call me monkey you stupid pervy water sprite!"

"URUSAI!" Gun shots were fired and the redhead half demon and the golden eyed boy cowered.

"Now, now Sanzo, we have two passages to go down and we need Goyjo and Goku for this and you know it." Cool amethyst eyes turned to stare at the smiling face of Hakkai.

"Fine, we'll split up. You two moron's go that way and we'll head in this direction." Sanzo spoke while lighting a cigarette.

"What? Why the hell do you get to go with Hakkai monk?" Goyjo yelled, becoming irritated with Goku complaining he was hungry.

"Because..." Sanzo replied as he placed the barrel of his gun right at Goyjo's nose, looking into slightly wider ruby coloured eyes.

"You got a problem with the arrangement?" Sanzo spoke while narrowing his eyes at the tallest demon in their four man group.

"Goyjo just go with Goku. The sooner we check out these passageways the sooner we can leave."

"But I still don't understand why I have to be with the chimp!"

"And I don't understand why I have to be with the pervy water sprite either. Why can't I go with you Hakkai?" Large gold eyes stared up at Hakkai who just placed his hand at the back of his neck, trying to think up a decent enough reason as to why he should stick with Sanzo.

"My, aren't you the popular one." Came a sarcastic dry voice as the three demons watched Sanzo head off into the passageway on the left with his burning cigarette as his only light source. 

"Goku, take the fire torch and lead Goyjo through the cave so you can find out if there are any demons in here or not. If you two do this quick enough we'll be able to get to the village faster. Then you can eat whatever you want Goku and you Goyjo can then go cruising for chicks okay?" Hakkai spoke with his usual smile on his face.

"Alright..." The other two demons spoke simultaneously and Hakkai watched them head down the other passageway.

"Hakuryuu, please help guide them." His pet dragon 'kyuued' and then flew off to perch on Goku's shoulder. He turned to head down the other passageway, a chi ball lighting his way and found Sanzo standing in the dark, arms crossed over his chest waiting for him. Its not like his human companion could actually go any further in the darkness anyway. Hakkai caught up to their unorthodox leader and fell into step with him. After a long moment of silence it was Sanzo that broke it.

"So, what do you think of what the villagers said?"

"Truthfully, I think we shouldn't be in here. Something doesn't feel right to me at all." Amethyst eyes side glanced at his emerald eyed companion wondering what Hakkai meant by that. He was just about to reply with a cynical comment when,

"Welcome Genjo Sanzo." Sanzo and Hakkai quickly turned around, Sanzo with his gun out and Hakkai in a Qi Gong stance ready for any attack. He was just a little in front of Sanzo but still off to the side, there to protect if needs be but not there to get in Sanzo's way.

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah, I heard it too." Sanzo grumbled softly to Hakkai and there eyes scanned the vacant cave.

"This was way too easy to get the four of you here. I really should have some fun." There was a grunt from behind Hakkai and he swiftly turned to eye Sanzo and could only watch as the golden haired monk clutched his shaking body.

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Hakkai yelled at the monk and then gripped Sanzo's shoulders, eyes widening in sheer disbelief as large and innocent amethyst were staring up at him.

"Sanzo? What's happening to you?" Hakkai could do nothing but stare wide eyed at a now ten year old Sanzo. The robes now fell around the youngster and crumpled in a heap on the dirt floor of the cave. Emerald grew even wider as Hakkai had to leap forward to catch a small bundle in his arms. Hakkai peered down at the bundle making out the gold hair and the large amethyst eyes.

Sanzo was a baby!

"This cannot be good." Hakkai muttered to himself and all he could hear was the echo of laughter. Quickly he grabbed Sanzo's robes and the maten scripture and headed for the exit.

* Outside the cave *

As Hakkai sat outside the cave entrance, the sun beat down on his sitting form as he waited in the dirt for the other two demons and his pet dragon to return. Minutes passed and finally he heard the arguing of his companions as they came jogging out of the cave, but still he kept his back to his friends even though he now stood up from the ground.

"Yo Hakkai, been waiting long? Sorry, but the stupid monkey got us lost in there."

"I did not you pervy water sprite! Hey Hakkai, where's Sanzo?" Goku spoke while looking around not seeing his guardian.

"Um, we have a small problem." Hakkai remarked in a soft voice and turned around to face his companions with the bundle wrapped in his arms and in Sanzo's robes.

"Oh, what's that?" Goyjo and Goku questioned as they moved closer to have a better look. Hakkai shifted the bundle in his arms and lifted it into the air to face the two curious demons in front of him.

"Goyjo, Goku, say hello to Sanzo."

"EHHHHHHHH..."

* * * *

To be continued...

* * * *


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Hi Minna-san, just a pre-warning in case anyone doesn't understand: Anything in _Italics_ is poor stuck adult Sanzo talking and thinking since the others cannot understand a word of baby gurgles and giggles. Boy I just love torturing Sanzo this way, seems so funny and then having him have Hakkai look after him is an opportunity not to pass up! Well hope you enjoy! ^__^

**Three Demons and a Baby!**

At the yelling of Goyjo and Goku, large dewy amethyst eyes stared over at ruby and gold ones and instantly he began to cry. Hakkai sighed lightly and pulled baby Sanzo back to his chest trying to quieten the freaked out boy down.

"Let me explain..." Hakkai began as he went into his thoughts on the fact they shouldn't have been there, then hearing the voice, then Sanzo's transformation, the laughter, all the way up until now.

"So is this baby really Sanzo?"

"Of course it is Goyjo, I didn't just imagine it! And I would certainly never leave Sanzo behind!" 

"Woah Hakkai, chill out man." Goyjo spoke with his hands raised up in surrender. Getting Hakkai angry and not trusting his words or judgments was not a good thing.

"And besides, look at him!" Hakkai spoke once more, thrusting the now non-crying Sanzo into the air once more, Goyjo and Goku staring at the small amount of golden hair and those unmistakable amethyst eyes. It couldn't be missed, he was Sanzo alright...and the boy was even frowning as well.

"Okay its Sanzo, so what do we do now?" Goyjo questioned and side glanced at Goku who was just standing there being a little too quiet.

"Well, we go to the village and figure out how to take care of a baby thats what. He'll need food for starters. After we take care of that we'll need to find a woman to help us shop for clothes and diapers and..." Looking at the horrified look on Goyjo's face Hakkai waved his hand.

"Don't panic Goyjo, this is my fault and I take full responsibility in looking after Sanzo. No offense but I doubt Sanzo would last a day in your care." Hakkai felt relieved when Goyjo laughed at his words. 

"None taken pal. Oi, monkey, what's up? You're a little too quiet."

"Well, its just that Sanzo's...Sanzo's a baby now." And with that spoken Goku cracked up laughing as he pointed at the owlishly blinking baby who didn't have a clue what was going on. Goyjo started snickering as well after thinking about their immoral monk now being a baby and Hakkai...well he just frowned at his demon companions. His emerald eyes turned to see amethyst looking up at him and then he moved his head to Hakuryuu as he sat perched on his shoulder once more. 

"Please transform and take us to the village Hakuryuu." He 'kyuued' in agreement and Hakkai got into the passenger seat.

"Would you mind driving Goyjo?" Hakkai questioned and felt Goyjo clap him on the shoulder before winking and replying with,

"No problem _Okasan_."

"Ne Hakkai, what should we do? I mean, how can Sanzo get back?" Goku questioned from the back of the jeep.

"I don't know Goku. I really don't know what we are going to do." And for the rest of the drive it was unnaturally silent, except for small gurgles here and there.

~ ~ ~ floating in darkness ~ ~ ~

_Where the hell am I?_

There was a bright flash of light and amethyst eyes slowly opened up.

~ ~ ~ the darkness vanishes ~ ~ ~

"Oh good, you're awake." Came a melodious voice Sanzo recognised to be Hakkai's. Sanzo stared around the room in confusion as the chairs and table were quite large from his point of view. It just didn't seem right. Then his eyes finally made out Hakkai, a rather large Hakkai standing at the opened window.

_Hakkai, what's going on? Why the hell are you so tall?_

Sanzo was confused. Hakkai did nothing but walk towards him. Was his companion ignoring him? For what purpose? He looked up at Hakkai's form, the emerald eyed demon even larger now that he was looming over the top of him. 

_Hakkai what...? HEY! Put me down before I kill you! I can walk you know! Hakkai? Are you even listening to me?_

"Sanzo, what are we going to do with you?" Hakkai softly voiced and continued walking towards the window.

_I said I can walk on my own Hakkai! I... What the fuck?_

Sanzo noticed a mirror as Hakkai walked past one and his large amethyst eyes stared at their reflections.

_I'm...I'm a baby! But...when...how...why?_

"Hey now, there is no need to cry, I'm not going to hurt you." Came Hakkai's soft voice as he sat on the floor with Sanzo in his arms.

_I'm NOT crying you moron...I'm just... What's that noise? Fuck! I am crying! You stupid body, quit being such a pain in the ass! Be a man and stop crying!_

"There, there, I'd never hurt you."

_That's right, Hakkai would rather die then hurt us, so shut up already!_

And then Sanzo sighed, the cries were gone as he stared up at the genuine smiling Hakkai. Adult Sanzo stepped back slightly in the darkness at noticing that look.

_What was with that look? Wait, Hakkai, what the hell do you think your doing now? Hey, get your hands away from me!_

The room was filled with baby giggles as Hakkai tickled Sanzo's bare belly.

"You see, I'm not here to hurt you at all."

_I could SO kill you right now Hakkai._

A knock on the door ceased Hakkai's actions as he stood up, taking the still lightly giggling Sanzo as he headed for the door and opened it up. A pretty young woman stood there with bags in hand.

"Here you go Hakkai-san, everything a father needs to take care of their son."

"Err...he's not my son." Hakkai spoke while stepping away from the doorway to allow the woman inside.

"Oh?"

"He's an orphan I found along my travels, but I really do want to take care of him." Hakkai said with a small smile.

_Nice acting Hakkai._

"That's so sweet of you Hakkai-san. So what's his name?"

"San...err...Genjo. Genjo's his name." How weird it felt for Hakkai to refer to Sanzo as that, but its not like he wanted any further attention placed on himself or the others for having a baby traveling with them and the fact he was actually called Sanzo. That wouldn't be good for them...and neither for Sanzo's supposed "reputation".

"San Genjo huh? That's so cute!" She gushed while smiling up at Hakkai. He let off a soft laugh as she had bought his fumble as Sanzo's last name. Good, she was a dumb woman.

"You know, he's got the prettiest eyes." She spoke once more and Hakkai looked down at Sanzo who was looking up at him with wide eyes and he had to agree with her. There was no anger in those eyes, which was quite surprising to realise and in fact they were just large, innocent and the purest of amethyst.

"Mm, yes he does." Hakkai responded and smiled at the young woman once more.

_Your enjoying this aren't you Hakkai?_

"Well I'll leave you to keep bonding and Genjo-chan, you behave for Hakkai-san okay?" Hakkai laughed at her words, watching as she pat the squirming Sanzo on the head before voicing something else and then left closing the door silently behind her.

"You've got such a handsome man taking care of you Genjo-chan, you're so lucky you know that? Well goodnight Hakkai-san, Genjo-chan."

_Chan? Who the hell are you calling 'chan' lady? And you pat my head again and I'll KILL you!_

Sanzo looked up to notice Hakkai was still staring at the closed door.

_So, I gather you like her huh?_

"Come on Sanzo, its time for your bath." And at that Hakkai nearly lost his hold on Sanzo as he squirmed furiously within his grasp.

_I don't need to bathe with you! I can do it myse- Oh damn this stupid cursed body!_

"There is no need to wriggle around so much Sanzo, we are both men...well sort of...and besides the way you are acting I would think you're nervous about bathing with me. I could give you to Goyjo or Goku if you like?" Instantly Sanzo stopped his squirming.

_Hell no! Those two morons would drown me in a second!_

"So I guess you can understand me then." Hakkai spoke and looked down at wide amethyst eyes.

"Just nod if you understand everything I've said Sanzo." Hakkai responded once more and watched Sanzo do exactly that.

"So it still is you only now you've been locked inside a baby's body unable to talk or pretty much do anything at all." Hakkai laughed at this discovery and received a classic Sanzo glare, which was quite humorous on a baby's face.

"Come on Sanzo, your a mess and you need to be cleaned, feed and in bed before sunset. That young woman said you'd rest well if you went to bed early so I thought I'd follow her guidelines." Hakkai grabbed some fresh clothes, towels and soap and headed for the bathhouse with Sanzo gripping his shirt and his chubby chin resting on his left shoulder as he headed down the hallway. If Hakkai had eyes in the back of his head he would have seen a classic scowl on Sanzo's chubby face as he didn't like this arrangement one bit. 

_I'm so going to kill whoever did this to me._

* * * *

To be continued...

* * * *


	3. Chapter Three

****

Three Demons and a Baby!

* Inside the bathhouse *

"You know Sanzo, I've been thinking, perhaps we should go back to the caves and see if that voice is still there?" Hakkai spoke as he sat in a warm bath with baby Sanzo resting on his updrawn legs. Water rippled lightly over his belly, but the baby instincts were actually enjoying this while normal Sanzo scowled on the inside. Tiny hands splashed the water playfully and it made Hakkai laugh.

"You seem quite playful Sanzo. Is this how you really were like as a child."

__

No and its not me who's doing this so stop laughing!

"Though come to think of it, I'm sure staying in a temple must have been hard on you, therefore you really didn't have a great childhood of being able to run around and play ne? So maybe that's why this side of you has come out so willingly as you aren't in the temple anymore. Perhaps it's a change for you to be carefree perhaps." 

__

Do you even realise that I can't reply to you Hakkai?

"I must seem pretty strange talking like this to you ne?"

__

Yes…

"I guess, its because it's a little easier this way. I could tell you so much and wouldn't have to worry about being called an idiot." Hakkai laughed lightly but once more the bathhouse fell silently.

__

Do…my words…hurt you Hakkai?

"Well we should get out before we both wrinkle." Sanzo frowned at Hakkai's words, watching his usual smile cross his lips faking that everything was okay when everything was not okay inside of him. Sanzo had figured a few things out about Hakkai though he was sure that to Hakkai he was an open book. Hakkai was just uncanny in the way he knew exactly what he was feeling. It irked Sanzo at times, but its not like he could actually stop Hakkai from doing it. It was in Hakkai's nature to ask some stupid questions about whether he had a right to be here…and it was also in hiss nature to blame himself for situations they didn't have control over…like now for instance. It was also in Hakkai's nature to care and worry…a lot.

__

Why do you keep hiding?

"There, you're all clean and dry." Hakkai responded as he placed Sanzo on a bench for a moment while he dried off. Sanzo watched as Hakkai slipped into his tan trousers and instantly took note of the scar marring his slender but firm abdomen. 

__

That day still haunts you…right?

Hakkai pulled on his white shirt and then shook his head from side to side, spiking several strands of hair up and sending droplets of water to the floor. Folding the clothes and placing them into a bag, Hakkai picked it up and then picked Sanzo up and headed out of the bathhouse barefoot. As they made there way through the small inn Hakkai and Sanzo could hear soft whispers directed at them from several women. 

"Sanzo, perhaps it's unwise of us to stay in this village any longer." Hakkai whispered softly and received a gurgle as a response. He would have to take that as a yes.

"Good evening Sir, I couldn't help but notice what an adorable son you have." A woman interrupted as she now stood in front of the rigid Hakkai.

"He's an orphan that I've decided to take care of Miss. Now if you'll excuse us, he really needs his rest."

__

This is pissing you off too huh?

Though Sanzo knew there was a lot of secrets to Hakkai one was certainly broken tonight. He was getting sick of women calling him cute and handsome and automatically thinking that he was Hakkai's son. Where they coloured blind? His eyes were purple, Hakkai's were green. His hair was golden and Hakkai's was brown. It was official; these people were just stupid.

"Oh yes of course, my apologies."

"It's alright." Hakkai spoke and walked past with a smile on his face. He quickly made a detour towards the kitchen and kindly asked the chef to heat up some milk for him. The chef was about to complain but stopped when Hakkai shifted an adorable looking Sanzo to fully face the gentleman and watched him soften. 

A few minutes passed, the bottle of milk was warmed and Hakkai bowed in thanks to the chef before making his leave.

"You know Sanzo, your adorable face seems to soften everyone up. I wonder if we could use you to get free rooms." Laughing emerald eyes stared into narrowed amethyst.

"Don't like that idea huh? Well think of it this way, you don't have to worry about anyone finding out you are actually the Genjo Sanzo…and you know what that means don't you?"

__

You have a point Hakkai. I guess being stuck in a baby's body does have a plus with not having to do stupid lectures and sermons for stupid villagers.

"Now, I haven't seen the other two for awhile. I wonder where they could be." Just then Hakkai and Sanzo heard some arguing coming from inside the inn's restaurant.

Well that wasn't hard.

Hakkai pushed open the door with his foot and headed inside and straight to the table where two demons were arguing. Other customers had stopped there own eating while a young waitress stood near Goyjo and Goku trying to calm them down.

"I hope you saved something for me and Genjo." The arguing was gone as both demons turned to look up at a smiling Hakkai. The waitress cautiously walked off, as the arguing seemed to be under control…for now. Hakkai sat down in a vacant chair, shifting Sanzo to sit in his lap, little hands instantly slapping the wooden table.

"So you survived taking care of him. Wow Hakkai you must have some magic looking after that immoral monk."

"Um Goyjo…"

"I mean come on he's never nice to any of us. Actually I would think he's quite selfish and come to think of it by now he would have shot me with his gun. Perhaps luck has finally come our way that we don't have to listen to him. Sanzo being a baby sure is funny ya know."

__

You just wait half-breed. Weapon…must find a weapon…must injure half-breed asshole.

There was a loud squirt of liquid as it rabidly headed straight for the laughing Goyjo. Warm milk hit an unsuspecting Goyjo right in the face. Funnily enough even though it was only milk, Sanzo still had great aim.

"YA STUPID BRAT! I'LL GET YOU!" Goyjo stood up, fisted his hand as though wanting to pound the child for doing that, but watched as Hakkai stood up from the chair, Sanzo wrapped protectively within his strong arms.

"Did I forget to mention that Genjo can hear everything we say?" Hakkai questioned with a smile on his face. There were shakes of the head from his demon companions before turning to find a waitress once more.

"Excuse me Miss, can I please have these two dishes to go?"

"Of course Sir, one moment!" She spoke back and took the dishes away to allow Hakkai to take them up to his and Sanzo's room.

"Goyjo, Goku I need for you to keep a low profile alright? You may not think it, but three demons travelling with a human baby seems a little strange, so try…and I mean _really_ try not to get in too many fights."

"Alright…"

__

How in the HELL can you make them agree with you so fast?

"Now we'll be leaving tomorrow morning to head back to the caves just to check them out for Sanzo so please be ready at seven." With that Hakkai thanked the waitress took the bag of food, the bag of clothes and Sanzo and headed back to the room once more. As soon as the restaurant door was closed, arguing ensued within the restaurant.

"Well it was worth a try…" Hakkai muttered to himself though he was sure Sanzo heard and then walked further down the hallway towards the room.

* Inside the room *

"Come on Sanzo, its not that bad, in fact I'm sure you'll really like it." Hakkai spoke trying to feed Sanzo who kept turning his head away from the nipple on the bottle.

"I'm guessing it is strange for you right, since at the temple it was all men right?"

__

I'm NOT that disabled just hand it over Hakkai!

Hakkai blinked as he listened to baby gurgles while both of Sanzo's hands were out and reaching for the bottle.

"Oh…I see now." Hakkai whispered and placed the bottle gently into small hands as Sanzo started drinking it on his own. Hakkai smiled down at the oblivious Sanzo who was resting on his side in the middle of the cot made up for him and drinking with his eyes closed. Fluttering amethyst eyes opened slightly at the gentle touch of fingers brushing against his temple and then into thin golden locks of hair.

__

Hakkai…

"Oyasumi nasai San-chan." Hakkai whispered with a soft laugh and blew out the candle before heading for his own bed which wasn't far from the cot.

__

San-chan? I'll…get…you…Hakkai…

And the both were asleep in an instant. Sanzo was still suckling occasionally on the bottle and Hakkai having forgotten to eat a thing as he collapsed heavily on the bed as sleep overtook his body. It had been a long eventful day after all.

Just what were they in for tomorrow?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Three Demons and a Baby!**

* The next morning *

_I feel like shit..._

"San-chan, are you crying cause you need to change?" Came the melodious voice of Hakkai as he peered down at the sniffling bundle on the cot. Amethyst opened up and stared widely into emerald eyes. 

_Crying? Change? Hakkai, you don't mean..._

"Yep, I think you do need a change." Sanzo scowled at Hakkai's laughter. He was then picked up by the emerald eyed demon and taken to a small table where a towel lay upon it and several other items for baby's. Hakkai placed Sanzo on his back and he let out soft squeals not liking this position at all. While Hakkai held Sanzo's squirming body down with a gentle hand, he sifted through a bag and pulled out a toy.

"Here San-chan, this might distract you while I change your diaper ne?" In the chubby hands of Sanzo was a toy gun and when he placed pressure at the handle of it the gun gave off a shrill squeak. 

_Very funny Hakkai._ Sanzo scowled while listening to "his" baby self squeal in delight at the sound the gun made and proceeded to squeeze it more and more. 

_If only it were real..._

"If only it were real ne San-chan?" Hakkai spoke softly while picking up Sanzo as he was now changed and dressed for the day.

_Stop calling me that!_

"You'd certainly aim it at me now wouldn't you San-chan?" Hakkai questioned and laughed lightly, which in fact got baby Sanzo giggling as well. He seemed like such a playful child and was easily entertained by the smallest thing, whether it be a squeaking toy or him laughing. How odd...

_YES!_

"Come on, lets head downstairs. I'm sure Goyjo and Goku are already there and perhaps arguing."

_Don't put it past them Hakkai._

Hakkai pushed the door open and was greeted to the sight of...no one. Emerald eyes gazed around the restaurant where other customers ate quietly and found no Goyjo and of all things _no_ Goku.

_The saru isn't here...thats definitely strange._

"This is strange Sanzo..." Hakkai whispered softly to him. To Sanzo it was still uncanny as to how Hakkai knew exactly what he was thinking.

"DON'T CALL ME MONKEY, YOU PERVY WATER SPRITE!"

_And here they come..._

The two demons walked into the restaurant, several customers staring at them. Goyjo was just about to yell at Goku once more, but stopped when he noticed a frowning Hakkai looking at the both of them. He coughed lightly and placed on his usual cocky grin.

"You survived a night with him too. Man you certainly are gifted Hakkai." He then proceeded to ignore the glare from baby Sanzo and sat down at a table for four. Goku bounded on over as he read the menu, mouth watering at all the dishes he could choose from. Hakkai sighed lightly and padded his way towards the table as well.

Goku in under ten seconds was waving to a waitress to tell her their order. The food was soon ordered and Goku then proceeded to complain that he was hungry. In retaliation of that Goyjo smacked him on the head and mumbled 'baka saru' while smoking his cigarette. Hakkai for his part just remained quiet. 

About two minutes had ticked by and the squeaking of the gun Sanzo had in his hands was starting to annoy Goyjo, but he was trying so hard not to make the boy cry as that would cause even more attention then he wanted...and with that he'd have to undergo Hakkai's wrath. Of course this seemed odd coming from the "mother of the group" but no one really knew Hakkai's fighting potential as he kept everything in check. In all seriousness it was not wise for anyone to piss him off for under that mellow attitude there was power. Ruby eyes drifted from the ceiling and turned to stare at the far away look on Hakkai's face.

"Oi Hakkai, you okay man?" At that question, golden eyes finally took notice of Hakkai as well. 

"Eh, oh I'm fine." Hakkai responded and shifted Sanzo in his lap. 

"You sure? In fact to be honest Hakkai, you look like you haven't slept at all." At that insinuation ruby, gold and amethyst turned to gaze or look up at Hakkai.

"I just didn't sleep well thats all." 

"You sure it wasn't Genjo-_chan_ keeping you awake?" Goyjo asked once more and dodged the toy gun from hitting his head.

"I'm sure, I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Alright then..."

"Here you go gentlemen." Came the voice belonging to the waitress as she held several dishes in her hands and on her arms.

"ALRIGHT FOOD!" While Goyjo and Goku served up their breakfast Hakkai lowered his eyes, they slightly widening as amethyst were still staring at him. It was like...like there was concern in those big dewy amethyst eyes.

_You look like shit Hakkai. It was me wasn't it?_

"I'm okay...really San-chan...I'm fine." Sanzo was sceptic at his words, but his baby self seemed satisfied when Hakkai smiled down at him. There was pointless baby gurgles from him and his hands clapped together as a large smile broke onto his chubby face.

"I'm not sure whether I find this humorous or scary Hakkai."

"What do you mean Goyjo?" Hakkai spoke while testing the milk temperature on his hand to make sure it wouldn't be too hot for Sanzo to drink. 

"Well he is a baby now...and a very bubbly one at that. Its just not like him. So I find it hell funny...and damn scary at the same time. Could you imagine Sanzo being bubbly as an adult?" And with that he cracked up laughing. Goku stared at his laughing companion with his spoon hanging out of his mouth.

"Well, I think its slightly funny for us, but scary for you Goyjo."

"Oh, why do you say that monkey?" Goku bristled at Goyjo calling him monkey yet again, but he was unable to answer as Hakkai answered for him.

"Because we can just see Sanzo back as himself and firing several bullets right at you. He can hear everything your saying remember?" At that Hakkai let off a small tired laugh and Goku snickered at the wide eyed look on Goyjo's face.

"I can see the pervy water sprite running for his life!" Goku admitted and started laughing, but immediately shut up with a bound on the head by the said water sprite.

"Che! Like I care what that monk thinks he can do. He's gotta get back first." At that the table went utterly silent. While amethyst stared around the table, they always went back to stare into emerald eyes which happened to be lowered.

_Don't blame yourself Hakkai..._

"I'm sorry..."

_Don't fall into that pit of despair!_

"Eh...Hakkai...nan desu ka?" Goku wasn't sure what Hakkai was apologizing for.

"If I was quicker, if I had placed up a barrier, maybe...maybe Sanzo could have been protected."

"Maybe...and maybe not." Emerald darted to ruby as Goyjo was pulling out another cigarette from his packet.

"You had no idea what was going to happen and furthermore your barrier might not have saved him in the end anyway. Of course you won't know that, but there is no point in beating yourself up over it. What's done is done and I'm sure even Sanzo isn't blaming you Hakkai."

"You think so?"

"We know Sanzo can be a lot of things, but no matter how much he tries to deny it, emotions do escape those eyes of his. Now look at him Hakkai...and I mean really look. Do you see blame in those eyes?" Hakkai blinked silently at Goyjo's words and then turned to look down into amethyst. He was surprised to find that what was there was not blame at all. In fact those eyes held absolute trust towards him. Sanzo trusted him to look out for him...to protect him. While Sanzo was like this, he had entrusted Hakkai to be his career and protector. Hakkai blinked astounded and stared into Sanzo's eyes. At this sudden realisation, Hakkai wasn't sure how to respond to such a request of trust.

"Sanzo...I..." Hakkai whispered softly, but was interrupted from saying anything else as the waitress was back again asking if they needed anything else. 

"I'll go pack my things, so you two be ready to leave in half an hour alright?"

"HAI!" Goku quipped while scoffing down the remains of Hakkai's breakfast. Hakkai stood up with Sanzo drinking his milk and headed out of the restaurant and upstairs to their room.

_That stupid water sprite is right Hakkai. Che! Who would have thought I'd actually agree with him, not that he'll ever know but still..._

"Eh San-chan, what's the matter?" Hakkai questioned while he sat down on his unmade bed. Sanzo was standing up on his thighs, with his own arms supporting him, but while one hand held the bottle of milk to his mouth, the other drifted up to play with Hakkai's locks of hair. Sanzo's chubby hand brushed through soft strands of hair and Hakkai turned his head towards the mirror and found his hair was quite disheveled. That would be one of the reasons why Goyjo asked those questions. He was still dressed in his sleeping attire and was very much not his usual tidy self.

"Are you taking care of me San-chan?" Hakkai spoke softly with a small smile on his lips. There was no gurgle or anything from Sanzo. All he did was continue to drink while his right hand brushed through Hakkai's messy strands of hair.

"Alright then..." Hakkai shifted position so now Sanzo sat up on his own on the bed Hakkai had slept in while Hakkai himself lay on his stomach. His head was slightly bent down and this time he felt two chubby hands brushing through his hair.

_How can his hair be so soft? Is his skin soft too? Wait! What the hell am I saying!_

"I am sorry Sanzo." Hakkai muttered aloud, head still bent and emerald eyes closed at the gentle stroking of fingers untangling his brown locks of hair. Of course baby Sanzo gurgled happily, but Sanzo on the inside was another story.

_Now your back to calling me Sanzo? This is serious._

"Though Goyjo is right, I still am responsible for what's happened. I swore Sanzo...I promised myself that if you were harmed in any way, then I was not fit to be on this mission."

_What do you mean by that? _Instantly the stroking of chubby hands stopped and Hakkai opened his eyes and lifted his head to gaze up at amethyst eyes.

"Perhaps this just shows I am not worthy to be here with you...to protect you...with Goyjo and Goku."

_You wish to leave? Hakkai you can't leave! You can't go because I..._

"San-chan what's the matter?" Hakkai instantly forgot about his own despair at letting down Sanzo and wiped the tears from the now distraught boy.

_I won't allow it! You leaving would mean...would mean..._

"KAI!" Emerald eyes widened at that baby cry. Though he was still on his stomach and looking up at Sanzo, the little boy and yelled half his name and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"KAI!" Hakkai had to blink at this. No it wasn't his imagination at all. Sanzo was trying to call out to him.

_I can speak? Perhaps, if only I could say more I could...I could get Hakkai to..._

"STAY!"

"Eh?" Hakkai pulled away from the light "death grip" Sanzo had around his neck and sat up on the bed, now resting on his shins. Watery amethyst eyes continued to stare up at him, lips trembling as though those words were all he could figure out to say at such a moment like this. 

"Sanzo...you...you want me here?" Hakkai softly questioned and all he received in answer was a large smile and then a yawn. He laughed lightly at that as amethyst eyes drooped closed. It appeared that baby Sanzo was wanting to sleep some more.

_Shit! No...don't...go...to...sleep..._

"Kai..." He gurgled out before his thumb went into his mouth and Sanzo was dead to the world once more.

"Alright Sanzo, I understand..." Leaving Sanzo where he was for the moment, Hakkai moved quietly around the room grabbing their things together, before changing into his green shirt and tucking it into his tan trousers. He raked a hand through his hair and then turned once more to smile lightly at the adorable sleeping Sanzo with the sunlight shining on his back.

"In truth Sanzo, even in sleep you are beautiful. Baby or adult, this fact never ceases to amaze me." Hakkai shuffled over to the sleeping boy after voicing that confession. Easily picking him up and placing him against his chest, he grabbed the bags and closed the room door behind him as he headed downstairs to pay for the rooms and their meals.

* Inn Foyer Area *

"He sleeps like an angel Hakkai-san." The young woman voiced softly while adding up the total costings of the four companions stay.

"Is it common in babies to want to sleep with someone? Genjo was restless last night on the cot himself, but now in my arms he is fine."

"Oh yes, he might not feel at ease unless he has something to hug onto...and I think by the looks of it that would be you Hakkai-san." The young woman smiled at Hakkai who just nodded his head and looked down at the sleeping boy. Just what did baby Sanzo like about him? Hakkai shook the thought from his mind and thanked the young woman for all her help. He headed outside and found Hakuryuu already transformed into their transportation with Goyjo driving, Goku in the passenger seat and the back all for him and Sanzo. Sure it would be strange for Hakkai, but he doubted he'd be able to survive Sanzo's wailing at being left in the care of Goyjo and Goku while he drove. He jumped into the back and smiled appreciatively at Goyjo.

"So where to man?" 

"Back to those caves." 

"You got it. Oh, Sanzo dropped this." Goyjo muttered while tossing the toy gun into the back. Hakkai laughed lightly before tilting his head back to look up into the blue sky. It was a nice day, but with the open breeze they would have on their journey it was probably best to place a blanket over Sanzo. So Hakkai did exactly that and couldn't help but smile down at Sanzo as he curled happily into the warmth of the blanket and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. 

"Boy he really does like you Hakkai."

"You think so?" Hakkai asked as though he was some type of idiot.

"Yeah, just look Hakkai, he's snuggling with you." Goku spoke and started snickering with Goyjo.

"You two are lucky he's not awake to hear that."

"But its true though. Sanzo does like you Hakkai. He rides in front with you, talks to you and consults with you as well. Not only that he doesn't hit or shoot at you like he does with me and Goyjo and if he can never get a room to himself he'll always share with you."

"Well, when you put it like that Goku, I guess so. In any case, though he is stubborn and would deny it, I'm sure he likes the both of you too. Its just that..."

"You don't annoy him as much as us?" Goyjo finished off for Hakkai making him sweatdrop.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that." Goyjo raised his eyebrow at Hakkai and then listened to him chuckle lightly.

"Hakkai you should rest while he does." Hakkai parted his lips ready to protest, but again he was cut off by Goyjo.

"Come on man, you said you didn't sleep and why not sleep while he's sleeping. And don't worry I'll wake you when we get to those caves."

"Arigatou..." Hakkai slouched slightly into the back seat, making Sanzo move but thankfully he never awoke from his slumber. Emerald eyes closed off and he drifted into a light sleep just faintly hearing the animated conversation Goku was having with Goyjo.

* Time passes *

"Oh I'd say he _really_ likes Hakkai, don't you Goku?" Hakkai stirred hearing Goyjo's question and the fact something...or more importantly someone was brushing his locks of hair once again. Emerald blinked open and Hakkai shifted his head to look down at sparkling eyes.

"Oh your finally awake, nice sleep?" Goyjo spoke from the drivers seat. Untangling a hand from holding Sanzo Hakkai lifted it to rub at his eyes.

"Mm, it wasn't too bad." A small smile was plastered on Hakkai's lips as he looked down at Sanzo.

"Man, he really DOES love you Hakkai." Goyjo spoke while trying to hold in his laughter as Sanzo's chubby hands started pressing against Hakkai's face as though memorizing his features.

_Will you stop stroking his hair and touching his face! Your ruining my reputation daily! _

Hakkai just laughed lightly at Goyjo's words and shook his head lightly while pulling Sanzo's hands away from his face and held them in his warm hands. He then tucked him back into the blanket and carefully sat Sanzo beside him. Right at this moment amethyst eyes found a certain toy and hands were out to grab it and squeezed it with excitement.

_I'll never live this down with those two..._

"Hakkai look, the mountain!" Goku yelled while standing up in the front seat and pointing at the large scale of it like an idiot. Goyjo just slapped his forehead, really wanting to say something, but he knew their yelling actually set off Sanzo...and that wouldn't be wise...so he remained silent.

"I can see it Goku." Hakkai muttered while sitting up straight in the back seat. At that remark Goku sweatdropped and sat back down.

"So what's you plan Hakkai?" Goyjo questioned as he pulled up just at the front of the cave entrance.

"You two wait here with Sanzo and I'll check it out."

_What?_

"WHAAAAAT?" The two demons yelled at him and Hakkai laughed lightly while scratching his head.

"Erm, if you stay out here I won't have to worry so much and I can be in and out pretty quickly." There was a whimper from beside Hakkai and he looked down at large watery eyes.

"I need you to stay here Sanzo."

_NO WAY!_

"Please...?"

_I said NO!_

"I promise to be quick...and I promise that Goyjo and Goku will be good."

_I said..._

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes you can come look for me okay?"

_I..._

"Please trust me Sanzo..."

_CHE! FINE!_

"Are they having a mental conversation between each other?" Goku muttered to Goyjo from the front seat. Goyjo just shook his head thinking the exact same thing. They blinked silently at Hakkai's smiling face and watched him jump out of the back. 

"Its okay, Sanzo has no problems with me going in alone."

_Che!_

"Funny, is he giving you the evil eye Hakkai?"

"Probably, but if I'm not out in twenty minutes do come in and yell for me alright?" There were nods of the head and Hakkai quickly brushed his hand over Sanzo's forehead, amethyst eyes turning to look up at his gentle smiling face.

_Twenty minutes tops Hakkai! Thats all!_

"I'll see you soon." And with that the three of them watched Hakkai disappear into the darkness of the cave.

"Kai..."

"Woah Goku, did he just speak?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Well thats interesting."

"Sounds funny..." Goku muttered under his breath, thankful that Sanzo couldn't hear him.

"So I guess all we do is wait and keep an eye on the time." Goku nodded at Goyjo's words and got out of Hakkuryuu to stretch his legs.

"Kai..."

"Will you quit it already Sanzo, he's coming back so don't say half his name like you'll never see him again!" Amethyst narrowed at ruby and then found his new weapon against the water sprite. 

_This'll piss him off..._

"Teme..." Goyjo grumbled, but held in his anger remarkably well. All the while Sanzo just giggled away and kept squeezing the gun.

* * * *

To be continued...

* * * *


	5. Chapter Five

****

Three Demons and a Baby!

"Oi, Goku?"

"Yeah?" The golden eyed demon voiced as he slumped in the passenger side of Hakuryuu while staring up at the cloudy sky. 

"Is it just me or has it gotten a little too quiet in this forest?" Goyjo spoke from the driver's seat, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth while his red eyes gazed around the tree lining.

__

Your right, in fact…too quiet…

Amethyst eyes gazed around also, the noise of squeaking his toy gun had gone. Not even birds were chirping and there was no wind rustling the leaves on the trees either.

"Is twenty minutes up yet, I'm getting hungry."

"Monkey, you're always hungry and no twenty minutes isn't up."

"How the hell do you know water sprite? And besides what if there are demons in there huh? Hakkai can't handle them all on his own…can he?"

__

We don't know his full potential saru, so don't look down on him…

"Well from my knowledge Hakkai is the legendary demon slayer. You know having killed a thousand demons and all or has your puny brain forgotten that monkey and anyway its not li-" Loud screams from the cave interrupted Goyjo's words as three pairs of eyes turned to the entrance to see four demons running out. 

"Oh shit!" Goku yelled while bringing out his nyoibou as he jumped out of the jeep.

"Goku stand back!" Came a loud voice from within the darkness of the cave and Goku stopped in his tracks and just in time to dodge Hakkai's Qi Gong attack that disintegrated the four demons in one hit.

"Oh man that was close." Goku muttered to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off. All eyes focused on the running figure of Hakkai heading for Goku.

"What? Hakkai?" Goku voiced confusedly as the taller demon stood in front of him and placed up a barrier.

"Get into the jeep Goku."

"But…"

"NOW!" Goku's eyes widened at the urgency in Hakkai's voice and ran for Hakuryuu who was also being protected by Hakkai's barrier. Whatever attack Hakkai had seen stopped and he lowered the barrier only to run and then leap into Hakuryuu right beside the owlishly looking toddler.

"Lets get out of her Goyjo…and fast!" Goyjo never questioned and instead hit the gas, making Hakuryuu screech slightly before they burned rubber down the dirt track to get as far away from the cave as possible.

"Faster Goyjo!" Hakkai spoke while he had turned his back on the temporary driver to look back at the crumbling mountain.

"Hakkai, what the hell did you do?" Looking in the rear view mirror he watched his best friend turn an awkward smile at him, before placing his hand behind his head.

"Nothing…much…"

"Wow check out the size of that!" Goku yelled while standing up in the fast moving jeep with his finger pointed back at the dissipated cave which now held a large demon.

__

What the hell is that?

"Hakkai!" Goyjo growled while swiftly turning the vehicle to the right nearly making Goku fall out of it.

"Um, I didn't realise it was sleeping when I interrupted its minions." Hakkai spoke while letting off a nervous laugh. His emerald eyes glanced down at narrowed amethyst looking up at him.

"Ah, gomen Sanzo I seem to have brought some trouble with us."

__

Che!

"Goyjo, don't head for the village we need to take care of this demon, so slow down."

"Say what?" Goyjo yelled in disbelief at Hakkai's words.

"It'll be alright, so as long as my Qi Gong is with us, we shall be protected from its attacks."

__

How long for Hakkai? You can't keep that up forever…

"For how long Hakkai?" Goyjo questioned as though reading Sanzo's mind.

"Until I tire I guess, but that doesn't matter, now slow down I have a plan."

"I want in! I want in!" Goku yelled excitedly as he was ready to kick some demon ass.

"I'll lure it towards us, it knows who I am, but not the three…oh I mean two of you. Sorry Sanzo but nowadays you'll have to watch and stay with Hakuryuu." Emerald looked down at the scowling toddler and smiled lightly.

"And?" Goku voiced snapping Hakkai out of his thoughts.

"Oh right, I'll lure him while you sneak an attack at its back Goku. Goyjo you stay with Hakuryuu and Sanzo."

"Why the hell do I have to babysit the monk?" Goyjo asked pissed. 

"Because I know that if the demon gets passed me you'll be able to take care of it with Goku's help. Hakuryuu please slow down." His pet made his usual 'kyuu' sound and did as his master asked him.

"Who says it'll get passed you Hakkai? Your Qi Gong barriers will keep us safe right?" There was silence and Goyjo placed on the brakes to turn around and look back at Hakkai. He did not like that small half smile which actually looked like a pained smile across Hakkai's lips.

"We don't have much time, so lets get this plan into action." Hakkai jumped out of the jeep at that and ran off down the road to head for the demon to intercept its course.

"Goyjo, something not right…"

"Why do you say that monkey?"

"Hakkai…he's hurt. I can smell his blood." Red and amethyst narrowed at Goku's words and then watched the monkey boy leap out of the vehicle to head after Hakkai.

* Half an hour has passed *

Goyjo played with his lighter as he leaned against Hakuryuu waiting for his other two companions to come back. They hadn't and he was getting restless. Even Sanzo was squirming in the back, more so for being uncomfortable then anything, but Sanzo on the inside was growing impatient as well.

"The hell with this I know they could use my help!" Goyjo yelled, but his ranting was interrupted by something else…or more importantly someone else.

"Well, well if it isn't the Sanzo party. Wait…"

"Hey where is the droopy eyed monk?" Goyjo's eyes widened as he turned to face…

"Kougaiji!" Even amethyst widened at Goyjo's words.

__

Shit!

"Oi you, woman, Yaone or whatever watch him for me, I've got a fight to go to." Goyjo quickly picked up the squirming Sanzo and dumped him into a surprised Yaone's arms.

"Now wait just a min-" They were left in a cloud of dust as Goyjo took off in Hakuryuu to get there faster.

"Oi Kou, should we follow him?"

"Yaone stay here with Lirin, we'll be right back." And Kougaiji and Dokugakuji disappeared to teleport wherever Goyjo was heading.

"But I wanna fight!" Lirin yelled into the forest in annoyance at being left behind again.

"Lirin-sama, please stay with me." Yaone watched as Lirin pouted and slumped to the ground with her arms folded.

"What I'm curious about, is who you are?" Yaone voiced to herself, as she lifted Sanzo away from her to hold him up in the air and facing her so she could get a better look at him. She stared into large amethyst eyes.

"I won't hurt you, but you just seem so familiar that's all. I wonder what you are doing with Hakkai-san and the others."

__

Stop staring at me wench!

"Hey you wanna play?" Amethyst turned to look at the smiling face of Lirin.

__

Stay away from me!

Instead Yaone gave Sanzo over to Lirin who began throwing him up in he air and catching him and not to forget twirling him around as well.

__

Goyjo you bastard!

* Elsewhere * 

"Hakkai let me try again!" Goku yelled and Hakkai let down his barrier shield to allow Goku to attack the badly damaged demon. He was weakening, but this was still taking longer then Hakkai had hoped. He was getting tired and knew that his barriers and his attacks would not hold out for much longer.

"HAKKAI!" Emerald swiftly turned in the direction of the speeding jeep to watch Goyjo jump out of it and then let rip an attack with his jakujou. The demon roared in pain and thrashed around as Goyjo landed on his feet right next to Hakkai.

"Goyjo what are you doing? Where is Sanzo?"

"Don't worry he's safe. We got worried so I came to see what was taking so long."

"Goyjo…"

"Oi monkey go for its eyes!" Goyjo yelled before running in to deliver another attack not listening to whatever Hakkai was going to say next.

"Need some help?" Emerald darted to the two demons that had appeared out of nowhere. Before he could voice anything he felt and saw from the corner of his eye an attack being made to the two new demons and with quick feet he was in front of them and protecting them with his barrier. 

"You didn't have to do that." Kougaiji yelled at him, but watched as Hakkai fell to the ground completely exhausted. He was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down the side of his brow and his neck while blood stained his clothing both from the demon and his own injuries.

"Tell those two idiots to get back, I will deal with this monster. I always pay my debts." If Hakkai had the energy he would have smiled up at Kougaiji but it was getting harder to breathe and his eyes were fluttering as though wanting to close.

"Goku, Goyjo, get out of the way!" Hakkai yelled before hunching over at the pain in his abdomen.

"HAKKAI!" His two demon companions yelled simultaneously and dodged an attack from Dokugakuji while Kougaiji was summoning a beast from the underworld to defeat this monster for him. It was probably the only way unless Goku or Hakkai took off their limiters, but that was not a good idea. 

Goku made it to Hakkai first and caught his friend from falling face flat into the dirt road. Goyjo was standing there looking down at his best friend, eyes wide at the state he was in and cursed as the stubborn man didn't tell them of his previous wounds.

"Hakuryuu transform!" Goyjo yelled and Hakuryuu did exactly that. The two demons piled Hakkai into the jeep and speed down the dirt road to head for where Goyjo left Sanzo with Yaone.

* Back to Yaone and Lirin *

"Lirin-sama, I think he's had enough of playing." Yaone spoke as she noticed the sickening colour of Sanzo's face. He looked like he was ready to be sick at all the throwing Lirin had given him. It wasn't long before their attention turned to a dust cloud not to far in the distance and then noticed the familiar jeep with two demons and the third slumped in the back.

"KAI!" Wide eyes turned to gaze down into amethyst eyes but they were focused on the jeep and pointing at it too.

"Kai? Do you mean Hakkai-san little one?" Yaone voiced but watched the jeep screech to a halt right in front of her.

"Yaone, Hakkai's hurt, you gotta help him!" Goku yelled while taking Sanzo from her awkwardly. He squirmed in his arms as he looked down at Hakkai's bloody form.

__

Hakkai…

Yaone burst into action as she assessed Hakkai's wounds and did all she could with what she had on her at this moment. She didn't have the skills like he did and couldn't heal him properly with her chi and Hakkai couldn't heal himself because his techniques did not work like that.

"Alright, I've done all I can, but the wound on his chest is quite deep and needs urgent attention. Down this road is a village, about twenty minutes away, so you better hurry or he might not make it with all this blood loss." Goyjo nodded his head and sped down the dirt road. Talk about being blunt. She was like Hakkai…too nice and friendly to be a bad person. That got him thinking as to whether Kougaiji and his band of followers was really their enemy. He shook his head at that having no time to deal with that and high tailed it into the quiet village.

"Goyjo stop, look there!" Goku yelled as he noticed an herbal sign on one of the shops.

"Lets go Goku." The two demons pulled the unconscious Hakkai out of the car and knocked loudly on the closed door. A young woman opened the door and screamed for the herbalists to come quickly. Two men came rushing out from a back room and quickly waved in Goyjo and Goku. 

Goku left after they had settled Hakkai onto a table and went outside to make sure Sanzo was okay. He had come out to quickly rush for the jeep and catch Sanzo from falling to the ground headfirst as he had been trying to get out.

"Oh man Sanzo this sucks!" Goku voiced before heading into the shop once more now with Hakuryuu perched on his shoulder.

"I'll ask that you wait in the main room." One man voiced to Goyjo while he lightly pushed him out of the room and to where Goku was sitting.

"Goyjo what's happening?"

__

Is he going to live?

"Too early yet, but we are waiting right here." Goku nodded his head and sat back down, while Sanzo sat on the floor with Hakuryuu lying next to him. Baby instincts were cautious of the little dragon but as he stroked one of Hakuryuu's wings and heard him 'kyuu' lightly, a new friendship was born.

"He's gunna be okay, right Goyjo?" Goku spoke softly as he watched the half demon pace the floor while resisting the urge to light a cigarette.

"We don't know how long he has been loosing blood Goku, probably since the beginning in the cave I would imagine. He never tells us if he's hurting because he thinks he'll be a bother to us. That's just the way Hakkai is…and it seriously is starting to piss me off."

"You do think he'll be okay though right? I mean we can't go on without him being here ya know."

"What makes you say that monkey?" Golden eyes flickered down to notice that amethyst was staring at him as though wanting an answer to that statement as well.

"Cause its Hakkai, we've known him for ages and…and this stupid mission would suck without him." Goyjo placed on a small smile and then moved to where Goku was sitting and ruffled the boy's hair before sitting down beside him.

"Yeah it would suck, cause Sanzo needs someone to get long with…and you know…I'm sure he'll be fine. Hakkai's a fighter when it comes to being injured."

__

Hakkai, please be okay…

"Mm…" Goku murmured while leaning back against the lounge he was sitting on. 

* Hours later *

A door opened and a herbalist moved into the main area to find the two men sleeping as they leaned against each other while the toddler with the bright amethyst eyes was gazing at him.

"Kai…see Kai…" His chubby arms were raised, wanting to be picked up and carried to the wounded man. 

"Well I'm not sure if I should wake up the other two, but perhaps your company will take the man's fever away.

__

He has a fever as well? Hakkai you idiot…

"Young man, you have your first visitor." The herbalist spoke lightly to the heavily breathing Hakkai.

"Kai?" Sanzo mumbled and watched as tired eyes lifted up and stared into his own large dewy ones.

"San-chan, your okay… Yokatta…"

__

I'm glad your safe Hakkai…

"I know he wants to hug you young man, but he cannot get too close. A child's immune system is quite fragile and I don't think you'd want him to catch your fever. It should only last for the rest of the night and then you should be fine…well besides needing a lot of rest for your wounds to heal that is."

"Thank you so much." Hakkai rasped out before giving Sanzo a tired wave as he was carried out of the room.

"Kai…? San-chan…stay with Kai?" Sanzo voiced while staring up at the herbalist.

"He needs his rest, but tomorrow you can see him." The herbalist noticed the two men were waking up and told them the news and watched the both of them smile and sigh with the utmost relief.

"Your friend will need to rest here for the time being. He is sleeping right now and cannot be disturbed. There is an inn just across the road, so please, rest up and come see him tomorrow." 

"Thanks so much!" Goku replied happily before he, Goyjo and Sanzo left the shop. They headed across the street and into the inn to get a room.

*

That night, while the two demons slept soundly, snoring while they did so, Sanzo was wide-awake. He'd deny it if anyone asked if he was worried because in truth he was, but the other reason as to why he wasn't sleeping was for the fact it was currently raining outside…and he didn't have his silent companion to keep him company on this very night.

__

Hakkai…

* Herbalist Shop *

Hakkai remained sleeping through the rain having been sedated, but every now and then, when the herbalists took turns to check up on him and change the dressings on his bandaged wounds a simple name would occasionally escape his lips…

__

Sanzo…

And then, his fever broke…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	6. Chapter Six

****

Three Demons and a Baby!

Hakkai's Dream 

"You cannot help him…" Hakkai stared around at the blackness surrounding him, not being able to pin point where the source of the voice came from as it echoed all around him.

"What do you mean? Help who?"

"Genjo Sanzo…"

"Its you!"

Hakkai gasped awake, eyes snapping open as he stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Of course all the ceilings were unfamiliar but the last he remembered was telling Goku and Goyjo to get out of Kougaiji's way.

"About time you woke up." Emerald eyes quickly flickered to the left and found Goyjo sitting in a chair and wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt.

"Goyjo, what happened?" Hakkai questioned his best friend but watched as he shook his head.

"You still need to rest, so I'll spare you the details of you pissing me off and decided on your behalf that we'll stay in this village for another day. The herbalist said you need to get on your feet before we can continue west."

"Where is Goku?" 

"He's…"

"Ah, Hakkai your awake thank goodness! I was worried, are you okay?" The little monkey voiced as he stood by Hakkai's bed with big golden dewy eyes. Hakkai smiled at the boy and placed his hand on his head ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine Goku."

"So where is Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned as he noticed that neither Goku nor Goyjo was holding him. His mind began reeling with thoughts that something bad happened to their unorthodox "chibi" leader, but was snapped out of those thoughts by Goyjo cupping his shoulder.

"The moody monk wanted to make a grand entrance."

"Oh?" Hakkai questioned in confusion as he sat up more in the bed and leaned against the headboard as he was now residing in an inn room and not the herbalist's shop. They had carefully moved him while still sedated as the herbalist needed the room for another patient.

"Yeah he wants to show you something!" Goku voiced with a bit of laughter in his voice, trying desperately to not snicker a lot for he knew that as soon as Sanzo got back bullets would rain down upon his head…and he didn't want that.

"What are you two talking about?" That's when a young woman holding Sanzo took up Hakkai's line of vision.

"I'm glad your okay now Hakkai-san." Hakkai didn't know who she was and just smiled and nodded kindly at her words. Instead his eyes were trained on the amethyst ones that were staring over at him.

"Kai!" The little boy voiced happily at seeing his protector awake and stuck one hand out to him. 

__

You finally woke up…

"I think he's been up the entire night, but has boundless energy and so Rei-san was kind enough to take care of him for awhile."

"Thank you so much." Hakkai spoke kindly and place don his usual smile. The young woman lightly blushed at his kind words but was interrupted by Goyjo speaking once more.

"Oh and guess what Genjo can do now?" Hakkai hadn't a clue what was going on and watched as Rei-san placed Sanzo on the ground. His eyes grew wide as he watched with everyone else.

"San…chan, you can crawl!" Hakkai spoke astounded and had only just corrected himself as he nearly told Rei-san that they were travelling with a "Sanzo". Hakkai's emerald eyes followed Sanzo's movements as he made his way to the bed he was occupying. A gentle smile was on Hakkai's lips as he observed Sanzo stand on wobbly legs and clutch the bed sheets to hold himself up.

__

Could this possibly be any more humiliating?

Sanzo was lifted up by Goyjo and placed on the bed next to Hakkai and as a matter of fact right into Hakkai's arms.

"San-chan missed Kai!" He spoke aloud and hugged the injured youkai once more before placing a peck on his check surprising Hakkai as his emerald eyes widened at the gesture and made Goku and Goyjo's eyes bug out of their heads.

__

Oh great…

Sanzo fumed in the darkness, sitting on the supposed floor with his arms crossed over his chest and what was a sudden heat of embarrassment rushed across his face.

"That's so sweet." Rei-san voiced from the doorway before bringing in some supplies for the baby and placed them on a nearby table. She bid the three demons farewell and closed the door leaving them be.

"Hahahahahaha!" Two demons yelled, not being able to keep it within themselves any longer. Goyjo and Goku were practically killing themselves as they were hunched over in hysterics because of Sanzo…yet again in fact.

"Perhaps you two should go for some food and some groceries." Hakkai spoke as he pat Sanzo's back lightly as he returned to hugging him, his head resting on Hakkai's shoulder and his amethyst eyes closed.

"True, but watching Sanzo is much more fun."

"Goyjo…"

"Okay man, I'm going." Goyjo spoke as he placed up his hands in defeat before taking the gold card from Hakkai's belongings lying on a chair nearby.

"Come on monkey, let's get some food and live these two alone." He cackled once more before opening the door and ushered Goku out. Before closing it behind him, he turned his head over his shoulder to give Hakkai a definite wink.

"Sometimes he really does go too far."

__

You only just discovered this now? Where have you been Hakkai?

Pulling the boy away Hakkai sat him in between his outstretched blanketed legs and locked emerald orbs to amethyst. Hakkai brushed a hand over golden locks of hair and then tickled Sanzo making a bubbled laugh escape his lips. That's something he had missed while sleeping off his injuries.

__

This…isn't…funny!

"Sanzo you really do look terrible. Why couldn't you sleep?"

__

Because it was raining you idiot!

"Rain…" Sanzo snapped his amethyst eyes open in surprise. Perhaps he was gaining a bit more control over this body!

"It rained last night?" Hakkai pondered mainly to himself and stared out the opened window and finally took note of a few puddles lying on the ground.

__

And not only that I was stupid to worry about you!

"Worried…"

"Worried? About what? Me?" Hakkai spoke, slightly dumbfounded that Sanzo was saying something like this. Of course it was mainly just the little boy, but still, he had hoped that Sanzo had some control of his actions and didn't mind being taken care of for the time being. He really didn't have a choice in the matter, but still Hakkai hoped that Sanzo didn't mind it was him taking care of him.

__

Shit! Sanzo you idiot! Don't think so much about him!

In answer all Hakkai got was a nod of the head and he chuckled lightly as he bent down to lie back in the bed.

"Arigatou Sanzo…" Hakkai whispered softly and for a split second he thought he could see the adult Sanzo within this baby version. He knew he'd probably be scowling, possibly cursing, but it made him smile anyway. His friend was in there somewhere…

"Kai tired?" The little voice questioned as he crawled towards Hakkai and pressed his chubby hand on the side of his face.

"Just a little…" Hakkai spoke while taking a hold of it.

"San-chan sleep with Kai?" Emerald glittered happily and let out a soft laugh, making sure not to irritate his bandaged wounds and pulled the toddler under the covers with him.

"You are too cute Sanzo." With that Hakkai laughed lightly before closing his eyes.

__

What the hell is happening to me? Why do I not object to this?

"Kai sleep now…" Sanzo muttered quietly as his hand brushed through soft brown locks of hair.

__

He sleeps like the dead…but still he looks…

Sanzo shut his eyes at that, not wanting to think and look anymore. This new look on Hakkai and all these thoughts and feelings he'd never wanted to experience again were really starting to annoy him. Sleep seemed to be a damn fine idea.

Hakkai's Dream 

"He won't escape being a child unless he chooses to leave." The female voice spoke again.

"You mean no one can help Sanzo but Sanzo?"

"Yes, you cannot help him."

"Not even a little?" Hakkai asked hopefully.

"In some others ways perhaps, but with returning as an adult, no."

"Other ways? What does that mean?"

"You'll see…"

"Wait!"

Hakkai gasped awake, eyes snapping open to turn and look down at the bundle sleeping beside him.

"I cannot help him…"

"Yo…" Emerald snapped up and gazed at Goyjo looking down at him with a cocky grin on his face.

"So what'd he confess this time?" Hakkai shook his head, twisting on his side and brushed light fingers over Sanzo's forehead and then down his cheek. 

"He's different like this, more open, but still it is not the Sanzo we know."

"True but this Sanzo must really be in him to do all that he has done right?"

"Maybe…"

"Not maybe Hakkai, it's got to be in him or else he wouldn't be this close to you."

"Does this look bad?" Hakkai muttered while resting his head against the pillows once more.

"Well I'm confident that Sanzo doesn't like his situation being a baby and all, but I think it's actually good that you're his protector and would be parent for the time being. I mean could you imagine Goku and me looking after him all the time? We'd probably kill each other even though he is a baby now. He'll be okay Hakkai; the both of you will be when this is all over because you're friends."

"We're all his friends Goyjo."

"Nah uh, Sanzo and I seem to have bonded in a hate-hate relationship but that's fine with us. The monkey is his pet and Sanzo is his master and guardian and you're his…"

"His what?" Emerald flickered up to Goyjo who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"That's up to Sanzo to decide, but he is your friend and you do care and worry about him a lot, sometimes more so then Goku and me right?" 

"What are you implying?" Hakkai questioned his best friend who just shook his head and left the room. Looking down at the toddler, emerald eyes widened slightly as amethyst were looking up at him.

__

You worry and care for me? Why?

"Why?" Emerald blinked down at amethyst.

"Why, what San-chan?"

"Why worry?" Hakkai's eyes widened at that. So he had heard everything then.

"Well it's in my nature to worry. I wouldn't be me if I didn't worry about you or the others."

"Why?"

"You are certainly full of questions you know that San-chan?" In response all he got was a bubbled laugh as Sanzo sat up not wanting to sleep any longer. 

__

I'd kill for a cigarette right about now…

"Sanzo, I had a dream." 

__

A dream? This is serious, just the tone in his voice has changed and I know he means business now. Do I really know Hakkai that well?

"That voice, from the cave, it came to me in my sleep."

__

WHAT!?!

"She said I cannot help you get back to being an adult and said only you can become an adult again when you choose to be one."

__

But I want to be me again you idiot!

"But I don't think that's all. I swear there is more to it then that. Its like she was telling me that you need to figure some things out, within yourself and around you and then you'll be able to realize them and then come back. I might be wrong, but I'm sure she was hinting that you needed to take care of some personal situations of your own."

__

I do?

"Though, how she figured you could do that by being a child is beyond me. You can't exactly communicate so how can you sort out your problems when you're a toddler?"

__

Perhaps it's my thoughts that need sorting out. Perhaps its all these feelings coming up again that I never wanted to happen ever since I met the three of you, but mainly…you…

"Sanzo, you grew!" At the shocked tone in Hakkai's voice Sanzo turned his head to look at the mirror and large amethyst eyes widened before he jumped off the bed and _walked_ towards it.

Sanzo stared at his reflection – looking like your average four year old, but an extremely butt naked one at that as his toddler clothing had ripped to shreds at the sudden growth. 

"We've got to get you out of this village. People will know something is up if they see a now four year old walking around who was once the toddler they saw earlier." At that Hakkai flipped his legs over the side of the bed and slowly rose to his feet.

"Kai you forgot your clothes." The four-year-old Sanzo spoke as clear as day and Hakkai backtracked from Sanzo to place on his white shirt, shoes and monocle. Grabbing his now clean green shirt he unbuttoned it and wound it around Sanzo. Hakkai tried as best as he could to hide Sanzo within it. Lucky for him he wasn't very tall at such a young age and picked him up, but made a face as he did so at jarring his wound slightly.

__

Hakkai don't injure yourself because of me.

"I can walk on my own."

"I know you can, but we have to get you out of here and we must find Goku, Goyjo and Hakkuryuu as quickly as possible. 

"But those two idiots are there." Hakkai turned around to follow the pointing of Sanzo's finger to see the two demons fighting at a stall down below on the streets. He placed Sanzo down, moved over to the window and tried quietly to get their attention. Lucky for him his dear pet Hakkuryuu was watching and tugged on Goku's hair. At the intense waving of Hakkai the guys knew something was up.

Inside the room 

"Yo Hakkai glad you're up and… WHAT THE HELL!"

"Goyjo be quiet and close the door." Hakkai spoke as he sat on his bed with a bored looking Sanzo who was now playing with Hakkuryuu who had flown over to get a better look at the now grown toddler.

"Um, we have a new problem."

"Oh great are we ever going to get a break with this monk?"

"Goyjo we need solutions not blame thrown at people. Now I want Hakkuryuu to leave through the window and transform straight away. I then need you and Goku to climb out the window with Sanzo while I pay for the bill. Do you think you two can manage this?" There were nods of the head before Hakkai stood up, but stumbled lightly. He was caught by Goyjo, but lightly pushed the offering hand away from him.

"I'm fine, but please get him safely in the back with no one looking."

"How do you expect us to climb out the window without attracting the eyes of the villagers?"

"I don't know, maybe you can charm them Goyjo."

"Thanks Hakkai, you're a real pal." With that he watched his emerald-eyed friend head out of the room and obviously downstairs to the lobby area. Now ruby eyes focused on narrowed amethyst.

"You just had to go and grow up didn't you?"

"Like I could help it, you idiot." Goyjo cocked an eyebrow at that response. That's right, he was about four now and could speak though his voice was still extremely child-like.

"You figured something out didn't you? Maybe a way to grow up faster then usual eh?"

"Shut up kappa and lets get moving."

"Still the grumpy bastard I see. I'm amazed Hakkai can stand you so much."

"You leave Kai out of this!" Gold and ruby turned to look down at amethyst and then at each other.

"Aw, does little San-chan adore our emerald-eyed youkai?" Goku snickered lightly at Goyjo's words before having narrowed eyes turned to him and he shut up instantly. Even as a child Sanzo looked scary. Goku grabbed the luggage together and jumped out the window first as he left a cursing Goyjo to take care of Sanzo.

"You hurt him Sanzo and you and me will have words."

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo watched Goyjo shake his head before yanking him up by Hakkai's shirt and tossed him out the window as Goku caught him instead.

"Bastard…" Sanzo grumbled and instantly he was happy - though not to admit it on the outside so Goyjo or Goku could see - when gentle arms took him from the monkey. He was sitting in the back again with Hakkai and huddled amongst him so as not to cause anymore attention.

"Let's go Goyjo."

"You got it." And the group was off again, heading none other then west of course, only now the trip was silent for more then five minutes as Hakkai began to ponder on just what made Sanzo grow up so fast.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Notes: Just to let you know even though Sanzo can speak now he still has moments where he is thinking because he doesn't want _all _thoughts to slip through his lips. Other then that I'm glad people like this and hopefully I'll be able to sum it all up soon. So thanks for the nice reviews and keep reading!

****

Three Demons and a Baby!

"I'm hungry."

"Listen here monkey, for the last time, shut up about being hungry or I'm going to throw you out of this jeep." Goyjo fumed from the driver's seat as he turned accusing ruby eyes towards the golden eyed boy who was in fact…snoring! Goyjo had to blink silently at this but his attention was soon taken away by the feel of something…or more importantly _someone_ tugging harshly on his hair.

"Oi! Stupid little brat!" Goyjo swerved off the dirt track which triggered the awakening of Goku…and even Hakkai who had been trying to rest off his wounds.

"Don't call me a brat, stupid kappa!" Sanzo replied in a voice that didn't suit his usual adult moody behaviour.

"Goyjo, what's the matter?" The soft tired voice of Hakkai rang out as he lifted his left hand to brush over his face.

"Good one Genjo-_chan!_ You just woke up Hakkai!" Sanzo turned his head away from Goyjo's narrowed stare through the rear vision mirror and gazed over at the desert scenery.

"Sides, I'm not the one screaming like a girl kappa." Came the child voice of Sanzo once more as the four-year-old seemed to take a liking to pulling on Goyjo's long red hair.

"Sanzo, you shouldn't do that." Gentle hands pried smaller ones from the red locks of hair and Goyjo then shook his head.

"Thanks man." He mumbled lightly to Hakkai who only gave a small tired smile in the rear view mirror.

"Hakkai, you could do with some more sleep." Golden and amethyst eyes turned to silently stare at the nervously smiling youkai, though one wouldn't notice it for he held his emotions within check pretty well.

"I'm okay for now, but perhaps in the next town we can stay for the night. This rough road isn't doing my wounds any good."

"Can't Kai heal himself?" Hakkai immediately leaned back against the seat and gazed up at the cloudy sky.

"Afraid not Sanzo, it just doesn't work that way. How can I use my chi to heal myself? Instead I need to conserve that chi for other means or else I'd just be wasting my energy for no apparent reason."

"But Hakkai, you heal us though." Goku reasoned as he was still turned in the passenger seat to observe the slumped Hakkai.

"Well that's true, but its part of mastering Qi Gong I guess. I can attack, defend and heal and I see nothing wrong with doing all three if needs be."

"But healing us means your using your life energy on us. It must ire you afterwards man." Goyjo contributed to the conversation.

"We all feel tired after a fight."

"You tire the most out of all of us right Hakkai? I mean it's got to suck always looking out for us and stuff. You tire the most and yet you continue to make sure we are alright before yourself. Perhaps that's why you wish to sleep so much when you can ne?"

"You three shouldn't worry so much, I'm perfectly fine and I'm being honest here. Boy, this feels like a 100 questions for Hakkai day to me, but you needn't worry because I do what I do for my own personal reasons."

"Hakkai…" Emerald stared over at golden. Goku looked so lost, not sure what to do about the situation and Hakkai couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"I want to make sure everyone is okay, because then I won't worry so much. I am after all the peacemaker in this little group and we need to make it through this because Sanzo was assigned this mission and we are the ones to go with him. It's…erm…fate I guess." Hakkai spoke scratching the back of his head before letting out a yawn.

"Those drugs that herbalist gave me must really knock you around Hakkai."

"I have to take them to help me sleep, but they are also prescribed to help the healing process and stop any pain when I jar the wounds slightly at moving around too much."

"Is Kai in pain?" Emerald flickered over to the four year old who was now standing up beside his slouched form with one hand on his right shoulder while the other went up to feel his forehead. Hakkai chuckled lightly knowing that Sanzo was probably cursing on the inside for the innocence of the child's behaviour and for the fact he still didn't have full control over the child's action…or so he presumed.

"I'm okay Sanzo, but please, seat properly in the seat or you might fall out with Goyjo's bad driving."

"Ouch that hurts man." Goyjo responded while Hakkai laughed lightly.

"Hakkai, you should sleep some more. Me and Goyjo can keep an eye on Sanzo for a while and if there's any trouble we will wake you." Goku spoke and with the concerned look on the monkey's face Hakkai couldn't help but smile and nod at his words.

"I guess your right, it's not like there is anything else to do while being a passenger these days huh?" And with that spoken Hakkai once more drifted off to sleep.

# # Time passes # #

"Oi Genjo-_chan_ you think maybe for two seconds you could not look at Hakkai's pretty face?" Goyjo's sarcastic remark was replied to with a narrowed look.

"You think maybe you could shut the hell up for the rest of the trip?"

"Touchy…" Goyjo muttered before snickering lightly but stopped immediately as something cold was pressed against his neck.

"What the…?" Ruby turned to look back at Sanzo who was holding up his gun…the _real_ one with both hands and with some difficulty as well.

"Oi brat I was kidding! You shoot me and we go off the road and you'll wake Hakkai and injure him more!" Goyjo tried reasoning and glanced over at Goku and cursed the monkey because he was again sleeping and mumbling about meat buns.

"I may still be a kid kappa, but now I can say whatever the hell I want and understand everything, so watch your tongue." _Your lucky Hakkai's injured or else I would have shot you…_ At the sound of clothes shifting and a groan, amethyst orbs turned to stare at the pained face of Hakkai.

"Goyjo stop the jeep." Sanzo voiced while his gun dropped to the floor and Goyjo did as asked knowing he wasn't kidding around as he too saw the pained expression on Hakkai's face. Immediately Goyjo stepped out of the Hakuryuu who was 'kyuuing' worriedly and grabbed some water to began mixing the herbs with it.

"Kai…?" Sanzo mumbled quietly as he stood by the slumped Hakkai. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth held a small frown. That definitely didn't suit the usually smiling youkai. At the cool touch of Sanzo's hands against his cheek and forehead, Hakkai's blurry emerald eyes peeled open to gaze over at worried amethyst.

"San…zo…?"

"Hey man, drink this." Goyjo placed a cup in Hakkai's hands and helped guide the rim to his dry lips. By now Goku had awoken and was silently observing the scene, golden eyes frowning as there was nothing he could do to help. A breeze moved swiftly through the jeep and golden eyes widened in realization as he stood up and caught a scent in the air.

"I smell food!"

"Do you have to think of food now monkey!" The four-year-old grumbled.

"I'm serious Sanzo. We gotta be close to a village!" Goku yelled in excitement for the fact a village was close by and there was also food to be consumed.

"The monkey might be right, perhaps we should travel on and see if we can get Hakkai somewhere more comfortable."

"Mm…" Was all Sanzo replied as he sat beside Hakkai once more while tucking the folds of the blanket around Hakkai more securely.

"Hakkai's strong Sanzo, so I know he's gunna be okay." Goku murmured as he stared at Sanzo and Hakkai in the back seats.

"I know this." And with that the rest of the trip was silent as the four men headed for the village not to far off in the distance.

# # Near one of the Village Inns # #

"Are we here already?" Incredulous eyes gazed at the smiling Hakkai as he got out of the car and placed a couple of bags over his shoulders. At the silent behaviours from his usually vocal companions Hakkai turned confused emerald eyes on them.

"What's the matter with you three?"

"Hakkai, man you okay?" Goyjo immediately shuffled over to his best friend to place a hand at his forehead. Brushing it away Hakkai leaned over the jeep to grab Sanzo out of the back and place him on the ground.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"Kai was frowning!" Emerald searched amethyst and found that Sanzo was telling the truth.

"We had to stop and give you some herbs man."

"Well I must have missed the time schedule the herbalist gave me of when I should have the medicine." Two demons fell over at that and Hakkai laughed lightly before bending down to Sanzo's level looking him up and down.

"What is it?" There was nervousness in that voice and all Hakkai did was shake his head before lifting his hands up to untie his green headband.

"Your chakra Sanzo, it cannot be seen here. It is odd that you have it even as a child, because I'm certain you didn't have it growing up, but it will need to be covered anyway." Hakkai spoke as an explanation as he tied the headband around Sanzo's forehead, leaving strips of golden hair free to fall over it. Not only that Hakkai rolled up the sleeves on his green shirt that Sanzo had donned for the time being so he looked a little more appropriate until they could shop for clothing his own size.

"Now that you're fixed up Sanzo, we can go inside and get some rooms." Hakkai stood up once more and watched Sanzo and a now transformed Hakuryuu run and fly into the reception area of the inn.

"My, he really wants to room with you again Hakkai."

"Goyjo…" The half demon placed up his hands in defeat even though a chuckle left his lips as he followed Hakkai and an ever-hungry Goku inside. Instantly his ruby eyes took note of the pretty woman behind the counter and immediately Goyjo was there and ignoring Sanzo whom was sitting on the bench having been picked up by someone.

"Why what is your name?" Goyjo spoke in his best cool and sexy voice, but before the woman could answer, a four-year-old chipped in instead.

"You shouldn't answer that lady, he just wants to get in your pants." All eyes widened at that remark as Hakkai swiftly moved over and grabbed Sanzo from the bench to place him back on the ground.

"Kids say the strangest things these days." Goyjo muttered while letting off a nervous laugh at the look the young woman was giving him.

"Excuse me Miss, may we get some rooms?" She turned her attention to the politely smiling Hakkai and her smile was back.

"Of course, but we only have two rooms, is that okay with you?"

"That's no problem at all. Well, shall we go?" Hakkai questioned the other three and then felt a tug on his trousers. He looked down at the outstretched arms of Sanzo and realised that he wanted to be picked up. Hakkai pent down picking him up and followed the other two upstairs. What he never saw was the narrowed look Sanzo was giving the lady that had been smiling sweetly at the oblivious Hakkai. As they headed upstairs the woman's eyes grew wide as the four-year-old wrapped his arms around Hakkai's neck and then proceeded to poke his tongue out at her.

"What a strange boy…"

# # Upstairs # #

While Goyjo and Goku checked out there room before proceeding to head for the restaurant and bar, Hakkai ended up in the other room as he closed the door with his foot before falling onto the bed, his back bouncing lightly against the mattress.

"I can't keep carrying you Sanzo. You're not a toddler anymore…and these wounds are…still raw I guess."

"But San-chan likes being carried by Kai." _Will you at least save me some of my dignity you little twerp!_

"I like helping you too San-chan, but you've got to grow up."

"Why?" By now as Sanzo had sill been lying against Hakkai's chest, he leaned up to stare down at the closed emerald eyes. He waited as they flickered open and amethyst widened at the pain within them.

Hakkai…

"This isn't the real you Sanzo. I know this…and you _definitely_ know this and yet it hurts that when you come back you'll never be this open with me. Though I must admit, I have to smile because this is part of you which I will always remember and for as long as you allow me to remain with you and the others on this mission."

"Kai…no like San-chan?" Hakkai shook his head and chuckled lightly. He knew the adult Sanzo would understand his words, but still he was a child and there were some things he could not comprehend straight away.

"Of course I like you San-chan, I'm with you now aren't I? And I take care of you as much as possible too." He watched a smile break onto the face that looked like it was going to burst into tears only moments ago.

Curse your kindness Hakkai!

"Well shall we go downstairs for something to eat before Goku eats out the entire restaurant?"

"Okay!" Sanzo chirped happier and slid off of Hakkai and then off of the bed to run towards the door. With a little bit of difficulty, Sanzo finally pried the door open before heading downstairs first.

"Did you not eat anything on the trip Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned as he caught up to the running boy. He watched Sanzo nod his head and sighed lightly.

"That's not good at all. Tonight you should eat a hearty meal this evening, but just don't go overboard and eat like…" Hakkai stopped when he pushed the door open to see Goku stuffing his face and Goyjo complaining about not having a chance to taste a thing.

"Like a stupid monkey?" Sanzo replied and then headed for the table knowing Goku was whom Hakkai was referring to.

"Yo, Hakkai you feeling better? Come grab food before the monkey inhales it all." Goyjo spoke while waving over his best friend.

"Actually I think I might take some medicine and then just get some sleep. I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow morning. Could you two behave for me and watch Sanzo?" He received a wave of the hand, Goyjo's reply as a "sure, no problem pal". Hakkai turned to the door once more and as soon as his hand was there to push it open he felt a tug on his trousers once more.

"Sanzo what…?" The four-year-old Sanzo was clasping Hakkai's trousers while eating a spring roll; not wishing to be left alone with the other two. Just his eyes alone spoke volumes of "don't you dare leave me alone with them" and Hakkai smiled before picking up the pouting boy.

"You really make me do whatever you please with that look Sanzo. It's starting to get annoying not being able to say no to you." Hakkai jokingly replied as he left the restaurant with an owlishly looking Goku and Goyjo.

# # Upstairs once more # #

In the darkness of the room, Hakkai lay on one side of the bed, lying vertically over the horizontal bed as his legs hung over the edge as he faced Sanzo's amethyst orbs shining in the moonlight. The small boy was wrapped in the blankets of the bed and his eyes were drooping closed at the affectionate caress of gentle fingers brushing over his forehead and into his golden hair.

"I wonder how we can bring you back. The others…they re lost without you Sanzo."

Che! Says who?

"Goku may be immature and a pain in the ass to you Sanzo, but you're his guardian, the man who saved him from darkness. He needs your guidance…he needs you here or else he feels lost. And Goyjo, though you two really piss each other off, I'm sure he even misses bantering with you."

And what of you Hakkai?

"I wonder sometime…whether you miss us as well. Probably a stupid question right? Genjo Sanzo needs no one ne?"

Not true… Wait…I…

"But…we need you Sanzo. We need the real Sanzo back. We need the uncouth, fowl mouthed, smoking and drinking man back. Goku needs you, Goyjo needs someone to argue with if Goku's too busy eating and I…"

You what Hakkai? I need to know!

"I need Genjo Sanzo too. Cho Hakkai would not exist without him. Cho Hakkai needs him here…as much as the others…if not more sometimes, so please…come back to us."

"Kai…?" After a long pause of silence, a small voice broke it, but there was no reply and finally the four-year-old moved closer to see that Hakkai was in fact in the land of dreams. A chubby hand brushed brown locks of hair away from closed emerald eyes. Plucking off the monocle Sanzo moved it to a safe area so as not to have it break and then once more Sanzo's fingers drifted over Hakkai's face, making his eyelids twitch but they never peeled open. The medicine had kicked in.

If I come back Hakkai, I can…we can never be this close…ever. It's not possible and it's not logical. You and I are too different…and I'm not…

"Brave enough to open up to another?" Amethyst snapped open and stared into the darkness of the room from where that voice had come from. Sanzo sat up on the bed, large eyes gazing around the room for the source.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you turn me into a child?"

"To see if the inner you is brave enough to face the facts."

"What facts?"

"That the three of you cannot live without Cho Hakkai…especially you Genjo Sanzo."

"Turn me back…now!"

"It is true, he is the peacemaker, but he is more then that with everyone." She silently refused to answer to his demand.

"So you say."

"I know more then you think." Taking silent steps she was heading into the moonlight, but steered away from it instead.

"Oh?" Sanzo dared the shadowed wench to continue.

"He's not only a peacemaker but a best friend and an older brother. To you he is a companion, a man whom you'd fight for and with and trust to take care of your life if you placed it in his hands. You being here, in this room and with him are fact of this. Not only that, but you Genjo Sanzo care for him more then you wished to…and more then you wanted to, but the heart couldn't be forced to care or forced to stop caring. You must come to terms that you heart has already chosen what it wants and no longer wishes to be cold any longer. You won't be able to stop it, so why not embrace it instead?"

"SHUT UP!" At the sound of Sanzo yelling, a gentle arm immediately went around the shaking boy.

"Sanzo what is wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Shaking his head Sanzo wanted to say something…anything, but his throat would not allow him too. He was pulled into an embrace as Hakkai laid fully on the bed now and brushed soothing hands down the Sanzo's back.

"Everything will be okay Sanzo, I'm here for you no matter what."

Hakkai…my heart…it wants…

Sanzo buried his head against Hakkai's chest, taking in his calming forest scent and his incoherent mumbles as he remained in the youkai's embrace for the rest of the evening.

# # # # # # # #

To be continued…

# # # # # # # #


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Three Demons and a Baby!

During the course of the night Hakkai had remained awake for most of it as he pondered over several thoughts. He'd occasionally pace the floor in the room, but every time he was not on the bed with Sanzo, the four-year-old would wake up and call out to him, as though just to make sure he was still in the room with him. So as the sun rose over the horizon, Hakkai remained standing at the opened window with a sleeping Sanzo in his arms and had wrapped the both of them in a blanket.

It was strange how over time Sanzo would only find the comfort of a non-troubled sleep within the confines of his warm embrace. How strange indeed for the usually nonexistent physical contact Sanzo had when he was his normal self.

"Danger is coming. You must leave." Hakkai let out a gasp at that voice interrupting the quiet of sunrise and swiftly turned around only to find nothing was in the room. Emerald eyes scanned the sleeping quarters a second time just to make sure, as that voice was quite familiar to him. It was the same one haunting his dreams of not being able to do a thing to help bring Sanzo back.

"Is something wrong Kai?" At hearing Sanzo's sleep filled voice, Hakkai snapped his emerald eyes down to hazy amethyst.

__

You look troubled my friend…

"We have to leave." Hakkai spoke as he placed Sanzo on the bed and took off the blanket and threw it on the other single bed that had not been slept in. The only piece of clothing that Sanzo would be wearing today was Hakkai's white shirt, while Hakkai donned his green one again. There was no time for any shopping.

Picking Sanzo up once more, Hakkai darted out of the room with a bag and his shoes tied together over one of his right shoulder while Sanzo was placed against his left hip and clung to the green shirt. Hakkai didn't trust that voice, but there was something within it saying that there was no time to loose and leaving in a hurry was the only option.

"Goyjo, Goku, get up!" Hakkai banged on the door and then pushed it open to head over to the slumbering figures sprawled on two single beds. There was a quiet 'kyuu' as Hakuryuu flew over to his master. Hakkai quickly bet his dragon and then placed Sanzo on the ground so he could awaken the dead to the world demons. While he did just that Sanzo sat on the floor and began to pat Hakuryuu.

"Leave me alone Hakkai…" Goyjo mumbled as he brushed the offending hand that was currently shaking his shoulder away.

"We _need_ to leave Goyjo." Hakkai pushed the redhead out of the bed and flinched slightly when he landed on the wooden floorboards with a loud thud.

"Thanks a lot!" Goyjo muttered as he sat up scratching his head and yawning.

"Get up monkey!" Two shots were fired and Goku was wide-awake and on the floor. Eyes moved to the standing Sanzo as he had lifted his gun up, having fished it out of Hakkai's bag and shot at the monkey only this time missing by heaps because the gun was too heavy for him and he was off balance.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai chided lightly before gathering everything together.

"We have to go you two. And right now would be great."

"But Hakkai, what about breakfast?"

"Now monkey!" Came the angered child voice of Sanzo. Goku placed on his shoes, grumbling all the while and the four of them headed downstairs.

#

After Hakkai paid, bid the smiling woman good bye they headed outside and waited for Hakuryuu to transform and loaded everything in the jeep. This time however, Goku now sat in the back with Sanzo as Hakkai drove and Goyjo stole the front passenger seat.

"Everybody in?" Hakkai remarked before stepping on the gas not even waiting for replies and only left tyre marks and clouds of dust in the village as their existence.

"Hakkai, why are you driving so fast?"

"Because…" The only other passenger that wasn't worried about Hakkai's driving was Sanzo who slumped in the back and played with a loose thread on one of the bags. Hakkai's crazy driving didn't bother him for he had faith in his skills where and the other two…

"Hakkai, do you have…to drive this fast?" Goyjo yelled over the rushing wind in his ears as he held onto the dashboard when Hakkai took a sharp turn.

After several minutes of speeding through the thick forest, Hakkai immediately placed on the brakes when he came to a clearing that was a ditch. They had just driven down a hill with the road that headed back to the village while up ahead there was the faintest clouds of dust…and the unknown.

"Hey Hakkai?"

"Please be quiet Goku." Hakkai spoke softly before he got out of Hakuryuu and moved away from the jeep. Goku did as asked, but curiosity was eating the monkey alive.

"Hakkai, you feeling alright man?" Goyjo questioned his usually sane friend as he watched him descend to the dirt ground and observed as Hakkai placed his ear and both palms on the road.

"Kai…?"

__

What do you hear? What troubles you?

"We've got company." Were the only words Hakkai spoke as he stood back up and dusted off his hands. Hakkai's little smile remained on his lips even though his eyes rose to the cloudy sky once more. Something big was coming…he could feel it.

"Sanzo, I need you to remain absolutely still and hidden beneath those blankets."

"I can help!" Sanzo spoke angrily and knocked away the gentle hand of Hakkai. He was tired of feeling worthless.

"Oh and how's that monk? Last time I checked you were a four year old…wait, you're _still_ that four year old." Goyjo decided to join the conversation and watched amethyst eyes glare up at his ruby ones.

"I have the scripture remember?" _Where is my gun when I need it most? Damn you Hakkai for hiding it!_

"Sanzo there is no way you could control the scripture in your state. You're a child remember, so let us do what we were brought on this mission for and that's to fight and help keep you safe." This time Sanzo didn't slap away Hakkai's hand as it brushed over his grumpy face.

"Please for once Sanzo; trust in the three of us to finish them off without your help."

__

If you get hurt Hakkai I'll…

"Is Kai leaving San-chan?"

"I'll never leave you and that's a promise." Amethyst stared up into shining emerald and Sanzo nodded his head at Hakkai's words.

__

I trust you.

"Hakuryuu please stay in your jeep form and remain hidden within the folds of these trees as much as possible." There was a 'kyuu' from the dragon as he backed up into the forest and hopefully out of site so none of the demons that were coming would take any notice of him.

It wasn't long before about 20 demons surrounded the three companions and just in earshot of Hakuryuu and Sanzo. Sanzo decided to peer over the edge of the jeep with blankets still covering most of his form. This was something he needed to see.

__

I cannot help them…I'm useless to them…

"Where is Priest Genjo Sanzo?" One of the demons slurred and licked his lips as he looked over the defensive stances of Hakkai, Goyjo and Goku.

"Who's asking?" Hakkai only just managed to dodge a blow to the head as he ducked out of the way and then flipped back up to his feet and then proceeded to dust himself off.

__

Hakkai…your eyes…

Those same beautiful emerald eyes one could loose themselves within had narrowed threateningly at the demon that tried to take a swing at him. It was the look that Hakkai had given Chin Yisou all those months ago. Sanzo's eyes quickly focused on Goku and Goyjo as Hakkai stared at them for mere seconds.

"Be careful, they are extremely fast movers." At the two nods from his companions Hakkai knew they'd be okay as he dodged yet another side blow…and this time it was from a different demon.

"You can't hurt us human!" One sneered and spat in Hakkai's general direction, but was soon struck by a chi attack and then disintegrated into ashes while howling in pain.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Hakkai mockingly replied and then chuckled at the surprised demons in front of him while Goyjo and Goku took on the others.

"GET HIM!" A high ranking demon voiced loudly to some minions as they ran forward to attack Hakkai. He dodged several attacks and started creating distance between himself and his enemies as he once more summoned his chi energy to create another chi ball to attack them again.

"Come on guys, six to one isn't exactly fair at all." Hakkai remarked before letting rip his chi ball and split apart another six demons who once more howled in sheer agony.

"Hakkai stop playing around with them and just get rid of them!" Goyjo yelled at the brunette while he swung his jakujou as it connected with two demons and split them at their stomachs and necks.

"I am doing exactly that Goyjo." Ruby eyes watched the smiling youkai do a back flip once more and then send another chi ball towards the demon that had yelled 'get him' but he had dodged it and it ended up slamming into several trees.

"You look like you're having fun Hakkai." Goyjo mumbled to his best friend as he now stood back to back with him.

"I'm _not_ having fun. I'm merely trying to not get my head chopped off and keep a promise I made."

__

Hakkai…you…

"But still, there is no need to act like Cho Gonou! You aren't him Hakkai! You don't enjoy killing and yet now you are smiling like you enjoy inflicting pain on them!"

__

You're right ero kappa. His eyes, they carry within them no emotions, no feelings…nothing. It's like he has something planned that we know nothing about.

"We need to protect him Goyjo and I'll use whatever means necessary to do exactly that…and with that in mind no one can stop me from doing so."

__

What are you thinking Hakkai? Dammit why can't I read your mind?

"Did I hear the taboo creature say Cho Gonou?"

"I heard that he had slain a thousand demons!" Another demon voiced as they turned to stare at the silently blinking brunette.

"What the…?" Goyjo and Goku muttered as they dropped their weapons as the last of the demons took off screaming back down the road they had come from and only left a trail of dust in there wake. The two dumbstruck demons turned to gaze back at the lightly chuckling Hakkai while noticing Hakuryuu come driving out of the trees just behind him.

"My, I mustn't be very popular." Neither Goku, Goyjo nor Sanzo could voice anything as the ground began to shake with tremors.

"What the hell do you think that is?" Goku yelled as a large dust storm was heading their way. All Goyjo could do was stare and shake his head in wonder.

"Goyjo, Goku, I need for the two of you to get into Hakuryuu and get as far away from here as possible."

"WHAT?" All three spoke at once and all pairs of eyes were on Hakkai who had not taken his eyes away from the dust clouds heading their way.

"But Hakkai…"

"Please Goku, this is a fight I can handle, but I want to make sure that the three of you are far from here in case things get out of hand."

__

What do you mean out of hand? What are you planning Hakkai?

"I think we shouldn't leave you behind."

"And I think I know perfectly well what I'm doing. Please Goyjo, be the best friend I know you are to me and do as I ask. Please take him away from here."

__

Don't go anywhere ero kappa! We have to stay!

"Alright Hakkai…"

"No!" Sanzo had yelled but it was like no one was listening to him.

"When we come back to this clearing to see what's happened and you aren't here, I'm so going to kick your ass." Hakkai laughed lightly before feeling a sharp tug on his trousers. He sighed lightly knowing exactly who it was and bent down to face those perfect amethyst orbs.

"What's Kai doing?"

"I need for you to go with Goyjo and Goku for awhile."

"Why? I wanna stay with Kai!" Emerald eyes closed as Sanzo's chubby arms wrapped around his neck to give him a tight hug.

__

Don't make me go.

"You can't stay San-chan, you're the one in danger, so please go with them."

"But San-chan not leaving without Kai!" Prying the small arms from around his neck Hakkai stood up and turned away from the three of them.

"Goyjo, take him away from here."

"Come on brat, its time we leave." Goyjo picked Sanzo up from around his waist and carried him under his arm and facing away from the silhouette of Hakkai as he disappeared in the distance as Goyjo sped off back up the hill and towards the village.

"Go back! Must go back!" Goku was frowning while he held the struggling four-year-old down who wanted to do nothing but jump out of Hakuryuu and go back to Hakkai.

__

We shouldn't leave him there! What the hell are you two morons thinking?

# Back at the clearing #

Hakkai was still facing the clouds of dust as it got closer and closer to his standing form. The ground shook more and he stumbled lightly but gathered his balance. Quickly glancing back up the hill, Hakkai held one last smile before his face turned serious.

"Be safe…you three…" Hakkai lifted his left hand and reached up for the three clips on his ear.

# Back in the Jeep #

"We can't leave Kai!"

"We had no choice."

"Like hell!"

"Shut up monk, you should be grateful anyway! He's doing this for you!" Goyjo snapped at him, but the argument was interrupted by Goku's unnaturally calm voice.

"Its not right Goyjo. To leave Hakkai there by himself I mean. Its just…I smelt them…the demons…and there were so many. What the hell does Hakkai think he can do, take them all on while we run away? That's just…"

"Stupid!" Sanzo chipped in and jerked when Goyjo slammed on the brakes.

__

Go back you morons! Hakkai is your friend and he's my…

"We're going back!" Goyjo yelled before flooring it as he turned Hakuryuu around and headed towards the hill once more.

"He'll be there when we get back right Goyjo?" Goku asked hopefully and watched the red head shake his head.

"I'm not sure Goku…"

__

Hakkai…

The jeep screamed up the hill and came to a halt when the clearing down below was littered with bodies and one demon standing in the middle of it. There was a horrendous demon growl echoing through the forest before they watched the figure fall to the ground.

"Goyjo head down, I can smell Hakkai and he's bleeding!" Amethyst eyes widened at Goku's words and Goyjo growled in annoyance at his friend's stupidity and quickly headed down the hill towards the slumped figure lying in the middle of the blood bath.

__

You have to be alive Hakkai. I have to tell you something!

"We'll stop here just to be safe in case it's not Ha- Oi brat where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here! You might get hurt and…ARGH!" Goyjo complained loudly as Sanzo had jumped out of the jeep and ran through the blood and guts of demons to get to the slumped figure resting on his shins and breathing heavily.

__

Its you…isn't it Hakkai?

"KAI!" Sanzo yelled as he ran towards the slumped figure. As soon as the head jerked up, blood staining the usual spotless youkai, emerald eyes widened as he saw the face of Sanzo and his open arms as the four year old ran straight into him not even worrying about the demon blood soaking his form.

"Sanzo, what are you doing here?" Hakkai asked astounded at seeing his companion. What Hakkai wasn't expecting was to be hit on the forehead by the angry boy even though his large amethyst eyes had welled up with tears, but miraculously none had fallen.

"Eh? Sanzo…what?"

"You promised! You promised you stay with me!"

__

I'm so glad…

"Gomen nasai San-chan." Hakkai whispered softly before smiling lightly at the scowling boy who had folded his arms.

__

More control…must can more control of this body. If you cry, I'll beat myself up!

"You should be apologising to us too." There was a soft chuckle that escaped Hakkai's lips as he remained on the dirt road catching his breath.

"Well at least you don't have to kick his ass Goyjo, cause I doubt you'd win." Goku commented as he stared around the clearing.

"How'd you do it Hakkai? How'd you kick their asses so fast?" Goku asked once more while he ignored Goyjo's glare.

"Um…"

"Your limiters right? You took them off and didn't want us around in case you didn't have the mental control to place them back on." The three of them watched as Hakkai placed his hand behind his head and let off another nervous laugh.

"I can't put anything past you can I Goyjo?"

__

You took off you limiters to protect me, to keep me safe, like you had promised…and yet have asked for nothing in return…why?

"Pull a stunt like that again…and I'll kill you." Three pairs of eyes turned to Sanzo and each hard the serious annoyance in his voice. All of them watched Hakkai nod his head as he took Sanzo's words as a warning before all eyes widened when Sanzo threw himself at Hakkai again."

"San-chan was so scared!"

__

Scared…? But I wasn't…was I?

"Scared? How San-chan?"

"Cause I thought Kai was gunna leave me alone!"

__

That's right, I don't wish to be alone anymore.

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

Its you again!

"I'm not leaving Sanzo, I'm perfectly fine. Well besides a few injuries I've just gotten now, but if we head back to that village I'll find a herbalist and Goku can get some much needed food into his bottomless stomach."

"Yeah! Food, food!" Goku chimed in happily and raced back to Hakuryuu. Goyjo glanced quietly at the long silent stare between Hakkai and Sanzo and then headed back towards Hakuryuu and Goku who was yelling for them to hurry up.

__

Lets go then…lets get you healed up.

"Sanzo?" Amethyst turned to gaze up at the serious look in Hakkai's eyes. It was almost frightening at the intensity of it, but large innocent eyes widened as bloodied gentle hands cupped his face not making him take his eyes away from the magnificent emerald.

"I won't ever leave you alone."

__

Hakkai…I…I…want you here too. I want you…with me…

"See, was that so hard to accept within yourself?"

I want to go back now. I want to face him now.

"As you wish…"

"Come on Hakkai, I'm so hungry I'm gunna eat everything in that village!"

"I wouldn't put that past you monkey." Hakkai just chuckled as he picked up Sanzo and began heading for the jeep. He just stepped over the last headless corpse and then felt Sanzo spasm against his chest.

"Ano, guys, I think Sanzo's… Woah!" Hakkai gasped out as he fell to the ground on his butt not expecting the sudden wait of an adult Sanzo…an unconscious and _naked_ Sanzo in his arms.

"Sanzo your back!" Goku cried happily and Goyjo just arched an eyebrow while placing a cigarette between his lips. One of Hakkai's hands was around Sanzo's head and neck as he was tilted towards his chest, as Sanzo lay on his right side and faced into him. That's when Hakkai noticed his right hand was against Sanzo's bony hip and quickly he pried it away and held it out to Goyjo.

"Goyjo please hand me his robe." Silently Goyjo did as requested and watched as Hakkai slowly placed the robe around Sanzo's shoulders, placing his arms in the sleeves before gathering the unconscious man in his arms. Hakkai stood up and placed in the back of Hakuryuu once more.

"Please drive Goyjo, I have to make sure Sanzo hasn't wounded anything."

"Except maybe his pride ne?" Hakkai laughed lightly at Goyjo's words but slowly moved his healing chi over the lightly clothed Sanzo. There was a grown from the golden haired man, before amethyst eyes snapped open to be greeted with sparkling emerald.

"Hakkai…I…"

"You need rest Sanzo…so don't…" Sanzo's brow furrowed as he watched Hakkai bite his bottom lip.

"Hakkai, what's wrong? You look pale!" At Goku's alarming words Sanzo sat straight up and out of Hakkai's lap and just in time to as he leaned forward and caught the falling youkai in his own arms.

"Hakkai!" Sanzo yelled and placed his hand against Hakkai's burning forehead.

"He has used too much of his life chi. Goyjo drive faster or else…" Sanzo needn't finish and Goyjo burned rubber back to the village. Sanzo closed his eyes and received flashes of memories of when he had been turned into a child and realised everything that had happened was in thanks to Hakkai being with him. He was merely an arm length away from him…and now he'd only just realised.

__

Thank you Hakkai…

# The same Inn – Upstairs #

"Stop looking at me ero kappa." Sanzo growled and itched for his gun, which happened to be lying in a bag on the opposite wall to where he was leaning.

"He did all of this for you."

"…" Sanzo spoke of nothing as he continued to stare at the sleeping figure as the sun shone on his pale features.

"Oh, so you're gunna just sit there and not say anything monk!" Goyjo yelled as he stood up from his seat beside the bed Hakkai was lying in.

"He's unconscious you idiot."

"You know what I mean monk so don't give me some lame excuse like that! Why I ought to…"

"You know, when someone is injured and is in need of rest, arguing in the same room as him doesn't classify as rest."

"Hakkai!" Goku yelled as he scurried over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Did you eat yet Goku?" Hakkai asked quietly and watched the golden eyed boy shake his head negatively.

"You can now, I'm alright, so have a big feast for me okay?"

"You got it!" The demon child voiced happily before running out of the room. Emerald eyes scanned the rest of the occupants to see Goyjo and Sanzo glaring silently at each other.

"Goyjo, I'm sure there are some women you wish to chat with."

"I don't get you Hakkai. Why can't you at least be mad at him for not having the guts to say thank you to you? I mean after all you've done for him and…"

"Goyjo, he doesn't need to thank me."

"Eh?" Goyjo blinked as he stared between Hakkai and Sanzo whom were both gazing at each other.

"Man I don't get you two…and that's probably a good thing." Goyjo gave the two of them his final salute before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Don't take what Goyjo says to heart, he's only being the over protective best friend."

"Who says I would take it to heart?" Hakkai chuckled lightly before sitting up in the bed at the usual grumpy reply from Sanzo.

"You are certainly back Sanzo." Hakkai spoke with a smile on his lips before carefully getting to his feet. Hakkai was more then surprised when he stumbled and was about to loose his footing when strong but slender arms moved around his waist to hold him steady. Lifting his head Hakkai stared up into Sanzo's face, watching as the last rays of the sun shone brilliantly within his amethyst eyes. So full of mysteries they were…and Hakkai wanted to find out what they were, but he shied away as he pulled out of Sanzo's helping embrace.

"Thank you…" He muttered before heading for the shutters and closed the window. The room was now doused in pale light from a lamp sitting on a wooden table and Hakkai padded barefoot over to it in just a pair of slacks. His hand reached out and flicked off the switch turning the room into darkness.

"Hakkai?"

"Yes?"

There was nothing but silence and then a tired sigh escaped Hakkai's lips. His headed back over to the bed he had once been residing in and reached out his hands to make sure he didn't smack into anything. However, that was not possible when he froze in mid step as a warm gloved hand took his left one.

"Eh…Sanzo?" Hakkai whispered and felt Sanzo's body move closer to his own.

"I wanted to…" Hakkai gulped at the closeness of the monk. Was this truly happening? Was the monk actually gripping his hand as though he were going to disappear when Hakkai thought Sanzo was the one that would disappear as though it were all a dream.

"To ask you a question." Sanzo spoke in a rush. He felt Hakkai slouch slightly and knew he had to continue this or else it was another opportunity he let slip by.

"What is…your question?" Hakkai had faulted when his body grew slightly tense as arms wrapped around his shoulders. It wasn't long before Hakkai slouched his back into the hardness of Sanzo's chest.

"If you laugh, I'll kill you."

"Hai, hai…" Hakkai replied and closed his eyes off to the world. He felt Sanzo shift against him once more, the silky strands of his blonde hair brushing his bare skin as he had leaned forward slightly and soon he felt lips brush his earlobe as the beautiful golden haired man whispered his question to him.

"Can Sanzo…sleep with Hakkai?" Hakkai's face was now permanently plastered in a smile as he grinned happily in the darkness of the room.

Minutes ticked by and Sanzo was now tense behind him, though still he held Hakkai within his arms not wishing to let go, as he awaited Hakkai's answer to his serious question.

Hakkai continued to smile in the darkness, as he wanted to make Sanzo wait for his answer. After all this time, after all that they had shared when Sanzo was stuck as a child had paid off in the end. Finally the beautiful golden haired man had opened up to him and had asked him such a request…a request to be with him. Perhaps it truly was him that had helped Sanzo to become his adult self and came out with a small change…and for that Hakkai was glad. Though in truth he'd have to ask the man at a later date, but for now it was time to revel in the man's warm embrace.

Though Hakkai was sure, not answering Sanzo was getting on the monks nerves, but finally his smile turned soft and his eyes opened in the darkness as turned his head slightly to Sanzo's so his left temple area was pressed against Sanzo's forehead. One bandaged hand lifted up to clasp one of Sanzo's hands as Hakkai whole-heartedly replied to the man's question.

"Of course."

# In Tenkai #

"Merciful Goddess, where have you been?" Jiroushin questioned worriedly.

"Oh, just around…" She placed a smile on her lips as she sat back down in her chair.

# # # # # #

The End

# # # # # #

Authors Notes: Woohoo! Finished at last and I ended it at Chapter 8, significant or what ne? LOL! Well I hope you enjoyed this…and if you didn't, well bummer, but I can't please everyone! ;; To everyone, thanks for your wonderful reviews, it helped push the story along to a satisfying ending for me. Well lastly this is for all the Sanzo and Hakkai fans out there, so here's to you guys for allowing me to be apart of the ML that's had been created and inspired me to write some stories on my two favourite characters in the series. I hope it wasn't too bad and to Hakkai-san, thanks for pointing out about my 'your' and you're' in the incident story. Now I'm more aware of it and hope I've done better in this last chapter. Thanks again!


End file.
